How About No!
by skitty-chi
Summary: After a freak fire burn's Nico's and friends school to the ground, theare fourced to attened Half-Blood High where the five friends run into the boys that 'run' the school, two blondes and a burnette. When theboys take notice of the new girls, Nico tries to interfere, but he finds him self in the middle of the the boys' sight. SOLANGELO AU WITH PERCICO AND JASICO BROMANCE
1. Prologue

I _ **'m Kitty. HELLO! This is my first story, so lets hope it doesn't suck as much as I think it does ( I have like zero self confidence *awkward laughing*). This is just a pre story thingy before the real chapter. Writing this on my smashed to schist tablet so im sorry in advanced. I turned on some fall out boy and wrote this so hopefully everything goes well!**_

 ** _PROLOGUE_**

I hate a lot of things, but one thing I hate the most is new schools. Now I know what you're thinking, _why is this loser telling me something I already know?_ And I know it's true and I know it might just seam like another one of those clichè high school stories and you might as hell be right. But to be fair, being a teenager isn't the easiest thing to deal with, especially if you're within the minority and what better way to show it by telling you how I survived. And trust me, it wasn't easy.

Before I get to deep into this, I'll explain a little. Just under six months ago, my school burned to the ground causing several friends and I to have to seek shelter within several different learning facilities. Only resently were we all aloud to attened a semi-local school, Half-Blood High. Not the most reassuring name,but it's better than attending school in a Community Centre.

Our school isn't very big, but it took a while to find a school willing to take in several hundred students. Apparently we were turned down by several other schools within the area and that kinda hurts, yanno? But back on track. Along with my best friend Piper, my sister, Hazel, also joined us, Reyna, Piper's 'sister' also joined as well as Annabeth who was also like Piper's 'sister', we went through this every student stayed long enough. The five of us were pretty inseparable dispite me being so anti-social. The moment we got the news that we were going to be able to attened a real school, I got a really bad feeling about it. But its just a new school, what's the worst that could happen?

 _ **Hows that? Good start? I feel the story might start off slow to get to the ships and head canons but I have a good plan for this AU!**_


	2. Chapter 1 perfect school

_**First chapter! I know it seams slow to start but im trying to hold back my need to write everything but it leaves to much words and not enough story.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I highly doubt uncle rick would write fanfic and if he does, please let me know!**_

 **CHAPTER 1**

"Come on, Nico! I swear if you don't hurry up, I'll kill you personally," Piper yelled from afar as I slugged behind. I was not up for this new 'experience'

"Shut up, I'm coming!" I shouted back, picking up my pace.

It was hot and we had just suffered what felt like the longest bus ride of our lifes. Today was the start of the new school for us and I can tell, even under all that cheer and excitement, Piper was just as scared and nervous like the rest of us. I could tell the sun was mocking us as it continued to smile down at us. _Great! Just what I needed, to be sweaty and hot on the first day of school. I might be Italian, but it doesn't mean I don't like the whiteness of my skin._

As we aprouch the school, we all stop and look up. I didn't even need to look behind me, I could tell the rest of the people following us stoped as well. I even had one girl run into me. The school was huge. Easily two stories tall maybe even three and was stark white. Every thing about the school screamed rich prep kids. Not a single imperfection could be seen. Every blade of grass to every leaf on the trees were perfect. The students that attened the school originally even had an aura about them that screamed perfection, so how the hell are we supposed to compete?

"Holy…" Hazel's voice trailed off on to be picked up by Piper's.

"Shit!" and I knew everyone was thinking the same thing.

A moment of silence fell over the group as we stood there, trying to take in everything. The silence held on until I spoke, "Well… I guess we go in the the gym and wait…" I had to clear my thoat a few times just to finish the sentence.

People slowly followed us as we lead the way to where we thought the gym was. We only waited for a few mintues, thinking we were in the wrong place until a teacher with a mic welcomed us and told us were to go. The five of us clumped together and got our timetables and looked over with them with one another. By the time we got it all figured out, I only had one class with my sister and two others with Piper and Reyna. Sadly, I had none with Annabeth while everyone else had at least one with her.

"Well, it looks like I have first period with Piper for..." my voice trailed off while I tried to find thr class through the cluster-fuck of information bombarding my page. "English," _could be a worse first class_ , I thought to my self.

With that, we went on our separate ways to atttened our first class. I wasn't surprised when there wasn't anyone following us for two reasons; first, we were probably lost and not going anywhere close to our class and second, even though our school had several hundred students to begin with, some moved, some switched school all together after the fire, some became home schooled, and even with several hundred all together, it only made about fifty per grade without all the 'drop outs'.

By the time we figured out where the hell we were going by trying to read the map and instructions given to us, we guessed we missed an easy thirty minutes, so we persumed we had missed about half of the class. We shared a nervous glance at one another, speaking without words, daring one another to knock the door first. In the end, it was desided via rock paper scissors. About a minute-and-a-half later, Piper was left in the dust and had to knock on the door due to my amazing powers of pointless games.

We waited. We could here the silence that had fallen apon the class that was going on before us. We looked at on another before turning our attention back to the door. The door clicked and swung open. Piper and I knew we weren't as tall as others, but the man that opened the door towered over us.

"Ahh, you must be the new students! We were just about to send a search party out to find you guys," the man gestured us into the class room and we followed. I allowed Piper to take the lead on this one.

"You almost had to," I muttered under my breath as we were being brought in. Piper snickered at me before we faced the class side-by-side.

So many eyes were on me and I could feel the heat rising in my ears. I was trying so hard not to pass out that I almost missed when the teacher introduced himself to us and asked us our names.

"Piper," Piper replied with a smile. She didn't exactly like announcing her last name, so she usually left it with a first name.

I guess she could tell I didn't like the attention turning to me after her, so she nudged me when I went silent for just a little to long, "di Angelo. Nico di Angelo," I mummbled just loud enough to be legible.

After a couple of seconds of uncomfortable shifting from on foot to another, the teacher, Mr. Chiron, coughed to brake the silence and pointed out pur seats. Luckily, we were seated next to one another. Unfortunately, it was the back, so we had a sea of heads and hair blocking our view. From the looks we received, I knew this was gonna be a long day. I slouch, trying to stay under the radar and mumble, "great."

 **Hopefully it didn't suck so much. Next chapter will have more characters hopefully *awkward laugh* Kitty out!**


	3. Chapter 2 too many halls!

_**Hey, hey! First off, I brt some people read this because of how awful my spelling is, but im sorry to inform you that I've gained an editor sort of speaks or at least someone with better spelling and grammer than a third grader. I promissed characters, so be it. (Like to thank my Italian friend for editing)**_

 _ **Disclaimer:still haven't heard of anything about that rick fanfic.**_

 _ **CHAPTER 2**_

That bell was the saving grace. Not only did I get lost on my way to the next class, but I also got lost on the way to the bathroom. I did eventually find my way there, but I had no clue how to get back. It may seem easy, but it's not. After a few minutes of aimless wondering, I ended up calling Reyna. This girls a god sent. But only for the way there because, you guessed it, we got lost on the way back. By the time we did end up getting back, we had missed about ten minutes due to our sense of direction or lack thereof. I could tell the teacher wanted to ring our necks for taking up so much time, but we got let off the hook for being new.

"Science is so boring," I complained quietly to Reyna. Her lip twitched when the teacher shot a look back at us. He didn't like us and we didnt like his subject, so it was a mutual hate.

When the bell sounded and pulled our attention from what ever excuse for a class this was, I let out a sigh of relief. We only got one more class until lunch and I was starving. The only thing I had to deal with was the lack of knowing people for my next class because I had nobody I knew (or could at least stand) in my next class. Math.

I was getting good at finding classes because I found my next one only a few minutes of wondering. I think I made mental note of it when I got lost one of the many times today.

I got to class on time, but being the new kid, I was dragged (almost literally) to the front of the class to introduce my self once more. At least this time I got a few smiles compared to the other times when everyone rolled their eyes at me. At least one plus. The girl I was seated next to was sweet. I did have fun ignoring the math teacher to talk to her.

"So your name is Nico? That's really cute! I mean... in a, umm, manly way...?" she sounded like she was asking a question and I found it cute in a manly way. ( Hahaha, I'm so funny. I'm sorry)

"Yeah, I'm from Italy. It's Italian. It more or less means 'victory of the people', but that's after going through some changes, but still," I replied. I could see the relief she felt went she saw she didn't mess up to poorly. I guess if I was going to be stuck here, might as well make a friend or two.

The two of us talked for the whole class about simple things. Her name was Katie and she agreed to help my friends and I around the school as much as she can.

After the bell, she helped me to the cafeteria and we found a table. Slowly, almost all at once though, did the students flood in, filling every seat other then the one katie and I occupied. It wasnt long until the whole space was filled with converstaions of students about anything and everything. Soon after, Hazel and the gang three rolled in. Piper looked around until she met my eye and nudged the girls to follow as they made their way over.

Introductions were swift amd sweet between the girls and Katie and by how it sounded, it seamed she would be around to stay.

"So, the basic low down of this place is simple once you get used to it and I don't mainly mean the layout," she pointed to a few groups of people, " those over there are not the people you wanna run into in a dark ally," the girl katie was mainly pointing to looked like she could brake my neck just be staring at it the wrong way. "Her names Clairesse. Stay away from her as much as you can and dont get on her bad side," we all looked over with panic and nodded. Katie smiled back at us.

"It's all simple, really. Over by the trash are the Stolls," Katie blushed and her eyes shyed away when she spoke of the twins. "Prankers. And the musical geeks are over by the window and don't mess to much with the smart kids. When they are studying, things can get pretty crappy pretty fast. A lot of it is the basic teenager stuff; if you have it in one school, you have it in all schools. Pretty simple," Katie made swift work of filling us in on everything and I could see her and Annabeth becoming great friends.

Our attention was turned when a group of people came in. Almost instantly everybody stopped what they were doing and turned to faced them. A group of boys and girl were leading the pack while random stragglers were being picked up and dropped off as the made their way.

"Now those, those are what you would call the popular kids. All have power, in side and out side school, thanks to their dads," the leaders consisted of about four people it seams; two blondes, a boy with black hair, and the only girl. They all seamed confident, which I was not, and they all seamed to belong.

"The boy with the black hair is Percy. He's like everybody's type and he knows it. He's kind of clueless but DAMN can that boy swim! The blonde on the end is Jason. He's like a blonde superman. He does need glasses. but it adds to how adorable he is. It seams he has his contacts in today, which is always a nice sight. The girl's name is-" Katie was cut of by a boy sitting next to ner, his eyes glued on the girl in question.

"Her name is Callie and she's the most gorgeous person you've ever seen," the way he spoke of her meant he had a thing for her, "names Leo," he extended his hand without looking at us, his eyes still glued on the girl.

"Anyway, you've got Aqua man, Superman, and Wonder women. But then you got him," Katie pointed to the blonde in the middle, "that's William Solace. 'nough said."

"What's so special about wonder boy over there?" Annabeth asked, flicking her fork to point at 'wonder boy'.

"Many things, but mainly a player. Dated almost ever girl in the school, yet I've never heard a single bad thing about him." Katie added and almost on que, the Justice League changed their direction to start to head in our direction. Every eye came on us, the group of losers and outcasts.

William slammed his tray of food lightly between Piper and Annabeth and sat down directly infront of me. Jason followed his lead and took a set beside me, Piper had to deal Percy as he sat down beside her. Callie was stuck beside Leo due to room or lack therof. Callie rolled her eyes as Leo cooed over her.

With all of the attention on us, the whole room became quiet and I could feel the staires burning my back causing my ears to burn. I turn my attention to my plate of food and slowly move it back and forth, trying to go unnoticed. The room got louder with hums and murmurs when William looked up at everyone and scaned the room. Once evryone started creating noise, William's gaze changed to me and challenged mine. After a few seconds of war, I give in and raise mine to meet his. I studied his face and my god, he's gorgeous. Breath taking even. His smile alone could kill anyone or at least blind you. His peircing blue eyes scanned my face as well as worming it's way into my soul and taking hold. Everything about him was perfect, this couldn't be good.

 _ **Hopefully the editing helped make it more legible and thanks again to my editor from L.S. class and skipping her homework. And thanks to my friend who looked over during play practice. Cant wait for the next update cuz it's 'William time'!**_

 _ **Kitty out!**_


	4. Chapter 3 Dealth Threats and Glancing

_**Damn! Chapter three already?! Wow, I can't believe how this is going so far. I'd still like to say thanks to my editor who took the time out of class to edit it so it makes more sense. I have finals coming up soon and im border line failing one of my classes so I'll try my best to keep the chapters up. Ran into a little writerd block but I thnk ill be able to pull out of it. BetterNameToCome, tbh he was supposed to be straight in the beginning but right now its like he flirts with anything that moves so to answer you, maybe!? That guy you kno, thank you! And thank you to all, like, 7 of you, I love you guys!**_

 _ **CHAPTER 3**_

I hate attention, but what I hate more is the attention of a fuckboy. Now to be honest, it's not all that bad, but what makes it worse is that there isn't just one, but three and they are joined by a fuckgirl too. Great!

"So, where are you from?" William asked us, scanning our eyes till he met Annabeth's who spoke for us. Hazel was to shy to speak, Reyna looked ready to ring the necks of these guys at any minute, Piper is to busy stealing glances of the blonde in front of her while he looks away from checking her out. To be honest, the last thing I wanna deal with right now is a fuckboy, I could tell that Annabeth felt the same way, but the uncomfortable-ness radiating from me was probably the choosing factor of who talks.

"You know about the school that burned down a few months ago? Yeah, thats us." Annabeth inputted.

"So, who are you guys?" William asks while looking at all of us, then drawing his attention back to me with a smile.

"Hazel," Hazel's voice bcame small but legible.

"Piper," Pipers gaze directed at Jason who smiled back at her. A smile war raged on until Reyna broke through.

"Reyna, and the one who spoke first is Annabeth," Reyna glared at the boys. Annabeth caught Percy checking her out and gave him a look of utter shock. The look was priceless.

Silence fell over us all as William looked at everyone with a smile until his gaze fell on me and I slowly looked up to match his, "I'm Will."

"I'm annoyed," I reply with a death glare.

Will laughed a little and smiled down at me before whispering to me just loud enough for the people around him to hear, causing attention to be drawn to us, "now that's not nice." He winked. Wait, did he just wink at me?!

"I try to not involve my self in the activities of a fuckboy," I reply back.

Will's eyes widen to that comment. A slight lopsided smile grew on his face as he leaned back, crossing his arms. He sighed, "so, I'm a fuckboy?" he asked.

The girls laughed at that. They know what I mean by fuckboy and were surprised that I just called him one to his face. The others laughed at the notion and followed us like a tennis match. Even Leo took his eyes away from Callie to watch the battle.

"You're actually the poster boy for it, well, more or less," I shot back as I took a bite of my food, not even meeting his gaze when I replied.

Everyone at the table burst out in laughter. Will just sat there looking dumbfounded and shocked with his mouth wide open. I chewed my food a bit and looked up, swallowing. If I was the type to smile then this would have been the face to lose my shit to.

After a few seconds to recover from that, Will decided he wasn't losing this war, "still never got your name. What is it?"

"I told you it's not necessary, remember? I don't bother with fuckboys," and with that, I got up with my tray and walked away from the table. The stunned silence fell over the table, but was broken by the laughter of everyone but William, sat there, silently.

As I put my food in the garbage and tray away, I notice Will trying to spike a conversation with Hazel and I decide to intervene. I walk behind him and at this point I didn't care about the eyes following me. I went up behind him and put my hand on top of his perfectly perfect hair and forcefully spun his head to face mine. Silence fell apon us as I stared at him for a few seconds eye to eye, before speaking to him.

"I swear to god, if I ever catch you even looking at my sister, I will personally overlook your execution and make sure you are never able to even think of her again. If you so much as touch her, or any other girl here, I wouldn't even bother running, 'cause I will personally hunt you down and kill you. Got it, fuckboy?" I asked, never braking eye contact.

Not a word was spoken as I uttered death threats to him. I could see his sweat dripping down his brow, making me smirk. The whole room slowly became louder after a few seconds of dead silence and I took that as my cue to leave. I mess up his hair with a smile and walked away.

I wasn't kidding when I told him all that, as I walked away, I could feel the eyes of the table on my back. After a few steps I turn around and face the table that was still staring. I looked at Will, who was still in shock and said, "this is not a threat, it's a promise" and with that, I left him in the dust.

 ** _I know this one is shorter than the others, but im currently working on a play script foe my school and planing ans writing it is taking up time so ill try my best. And thank ypu again to those who reviewed it and thanks to those who stcuk around past the crappy intro. Thank you again and Kitty out!_**


	5. Chapter 4 I'll Never Hear The End of It

**_Finally got this one done! You may not know this, but I write the chspters like 2 chapters in advance. I have finals coming up and im almost failing a class so this isn't what ive been worrying about but im trying to keep up with it. On another note, theres this kid in my play cast that is my head canon image of Octavian and a while ago he put on a blonde wig and it was so scary accurate to my head canon, I almost lost it. Well anyway, enjoy the next chapter!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: still not Rick. Wish I was tho :(_**

 ** _CHAPTER 4_**

You know how I said that I had one class with Hazel? Well, Hazel wasn't the only one that shared this class with me. William 'fuckboy' Solace. Now, if it were just a normal like math or social, then it wouldn't be as much of a problem, but it's not just a normal class, it's gym. Why out of all classes to be stuck with him, did it have to be gym? Do the gods hate me that much?

I haven't seen the girls since the scene in the cafeteria, so I prepared myself for anything and everything, I had no clue what to expect from hazel, with the whole fiasco and to be honest, I didn't really want to hang around and see. I got to the gym earlier than I thought because I truly did believe that I would end up getting lost on my way over and end up missing the class all together. I would be totally okay with that.

I changed my clothes the moment I got in and bummed around until the bell sounded, waiting for the scolding that was to come.

It wasn't before long when the students flooded in and class was ready. I spotted Hazel in her gym clothes and walked over to meet her. When she saw me, I was greeted by a scowl.

"What the hell was that, huh?" she whispered, her voice laced with anger.

I rubbed the back of my neck anxiously as she scolded me for the outburst at lunch, explaining how I should keep my thoughts to myself, how her life was hers and how I shouldn't try to control it.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Geez, just calm down. I just don't want you hanging out with people like them, okay?" I pleaded, ducking my head avoiding the no longer playful slaps I received from Hazel in protest.

"Fine, but I don't want you doing it again, got it?"

"Alright, alright! Just please stop hitting me," I pleaded.

Hazel replied with a huff and lowered her arm. We walked over to where the other students were gathered and we waited, facing forward. Murmurs grew as the sound of a door opening and closing echoed across the gymnasium causing the attention of all, to turn to the changing room doors. When I gave in and looked back, I saw what the fuss was about and became wide eyed. Walking from the change room was god damn William Solace raising his arms above his head causing his shirt to rise above his waist, showing off his perfectly formed body with a perfect tan. Why was this guy so perfect?! The gods must really hate me.

Of course, just when I think things can't get any worse, he starts heading over to us.

"Hey, Hazel!" Will called over, waving his hand.

I rolled my eyes as he came our way. I really didn't want to deal with him.

"Pretty cool how we have the same gym class," he stated. He looked over and having noticed me, he smirked. I could tell he was challenging me. He lifted up his shirt and started rubbing his hands all over his toned, tanned body dramatically while doing a weird dance with his legs. He started talking in a obnoxious voice, "now you can see this perfect bod' anytime you want."

"Oh, that's classy," Hazel started to do her cute, flirtatious laugh. "Oh, come on! Don't encourage this!" I yelled as I stood there with my arms crossed, annoyed, while rolling my eyes.

He looked over at me, still rubbing his hands on his chest. I could hear the 'fangirls' fussing over his exposed chest. He was enjoying this. God, can this get any worse?

"Put your shirt down," I grumbled, reaching over to pull his shirt down myself.

"Oh, so you also want a bit of this?" he raised his brow playfully, jumping backwards to stay out of my reach.

"God, you are so full of yourself, aren't you?" I shot back. It was true, I was really getting tired of his shit.

Hazel stood between us, watching the match go back and forth. She was stunned watching us bicker, as was every other girl in the room.

"Come on, you know you like it," Will said teasingly, poking me in the nose after puting his shirt down, only to raise it again. By now, almost everyone was watching the scene we were putting on. Some people were even placing bets on who was gonna punch who and so forth. It didn't help the attention being given to us when Will grabbed my hands and started swinging them back and forth. I tried to pull away, but he was a lot stronger than I had given him credit for. Tugging my hands only caused him to swing them even more, "now smile. You know, I still never got your name."

"Like hell I'll give you my name," I spat back.

"Come on~," he bagged. "I'll let you touch all... _this_." He pointed to his chest, still having his death grip on my hand.

"I don't want to touch all... that," I pointed to his chest with my free hand, still tugging on the other one.

"Yeah you do. See," Will took my hand and placed it on his stomach. I was stunned. I could feel my ears turning red, heating as the shade became more prominent. My face followed its lead by matching the shade. I was so shocked and surprised that I couldn't move my hand and take it back. Will loosened his grip on my hand and raised a brow. After a few long, awkward seconds, I took my hand back.

I turned around to walk away after giving him the death glare. I stopped, noticing the attention still on me and back turned around. I walked up to the boy and glared at him, challenging him. His eyes widen and I smirked. I took advantage of this moment and decided I really didn't like this boy. I kicked him and walked away. William grabbed his knee and jumped back and forth in pain. I turned back and decided I would play this game.

"Name's Nico," I said with a smirk. _This might be fun._

 _ **Wow abother one done. Still writing chapter 6 and its like twice as long as my normal chapter and I'm not even close to done. I think youll thank me later, my editor has already. Hahaha. Think I'll start writing short, funny things that has happened in my life thats relevant to this. You know, a way to interact with the 11 of you. I love the reviews guys so please keep 'em up!**_

 _ **Kitty out!**_


	6. Chapter 5 Gym Sucks!

_**Shit! It's back!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _ **Not Rick, sadly.**_

I spoke to soon, things can get worse. Now, to sum it up pretty quickly, we had to pick partners for an assignment. But if it was that simple, I wouldn't have to explain this, but it's not. Hazel got her partner first and I'm totally okay with that. Her partner was a boy named Frank Zhang and if anyone could look like a tank as well as a teddy bear, it was this guy. Build to the T, yet you felt like you could tell him anything and he would keep it a secret. At least it felt like I could trust him more than William over here.

"Solace! Choose a partner!" Coach Hedge yelled a crossed the gym.

I was chatting up with my sister when three simple words were spoken, "I choose Nico!" and that my friend, made my heart sink.

I turned at where my Fuckboy was standing, smiling at my direction with a challenging look in his eyes. I knew he had motives other than pure. I shot him a murderous glare, challenging him to say anything else.

"Alright, Solace is with di Angelo. Next," Coach Hedge announced.

"What the hell was that all about?!" I spat, trying to keep my voice down as I approached him. He just shrugged his shoulders with a sly grin plastered a crossed his face. I really didn't like this guy.

After a few moments of silence, Will elbowed my arm.

"What the hell was that about?" I spat. He just laughed quietly, shaking his head.

"No reason," he replied. "Just wanted to squeeze some info' out of you, I guess."

I was pissed. First I got stuck as his partner and now he's trying to use me. I was not gonna let him win. If he isn't gonna leave me alone, I'll make him.

To be honest, at first I thought I was going to kill him, but by the end I realized that killing him wouldn't be just, I would have to make him suffer for all he has done. First he was asking me questions about Hazel (seriously, this guy has a problem), but after that he wouldn't stop prying into my own life.

"So what's your deal?" he shot a basket. Coach made us practice with partners for some reason. "Are you one of those guys who are all moody and mysterious because you have a dark past and want people to stay away?"

I ignored him. I didn't want to have this conversation, but somehow, telling him didn't seem so bad for some reason. "Nah, guess I like my privacy and this is a nice way to get it, I guess."

Silence fell, only the _swoosh_ of the ball and others was heard. It seemed like our conversation had ended there until Will broke the silence, "being alone isn't the best way to keep to yourself. Like, what if you want or need to tell someone something? Being alone only makes the pressure worse" The entire time he spoke he kept his view on the net, never fazing. His words sounded sincere and genuine. For once Will didn't seem like a total jack-ass and I was surprised.

"Great! Just what I need, pity for you," I mumbled just loud enough to make out.

Will stopped shooting and stared at me, his whole body still. We stared at each other, challenging the other almost. In the end I won with Will speaking first, "I'm not pitying you. I'm just saying that you shouldn't exclude yourself from the world entirely," once again his eyes locking on mine. When this happened, I felt like my stomach began to turn and do flips. Something about his guy made me feel… weird.

"Maybe you should become friends with Jason. You two seem like you would hit it off," he spoke then shot another basket. I would never admit, but he was really good at that.

I dry laughed a little too hard to show how I was being serious, "Like that would ever happen!"

Will looked at me with almost pity and then started back up again with the ball. The look in his eyes almost hurt. Maybe he was a good guy, but I wasn't too sure about him, so it's not like I'm going to jump ship and join his just yet.

"I bet you wish you had this class with them," I mumbled, crossing my arms and avoiding his gaze by looking anywhere but in his direction.

"I almost did. There actually in the other gym class, but I got put in this one because of unfair numbers. At first, I was pissed, but now, I'm not too sure if I'm all that mad," he ended with a smile. He was probably talking about Hazel again and I was becoming sick of this. I didn't like this guy and I never will!

We stood there in silence. Will continued to make basket after basket as I stood off to the side, avoiding any actual work. But to my luck, I got roped into running laps because the coach caught me slacking, but in all actuality, I was strengthening my legs by standing, but of course the coach didn't by it and I got sent to laps.

By the time I finished, there was only roughly ten minutes left and coach told me I could hit the showers. I was sweating and uncomfortable, so I obliged. It was just my luck to get in so early because nobody else would be in there. I got undressed quickly and hopped in once gathering my stuff for when I got out. I must have been in there only a minute when the door opened and shut, causing me to jump. I was not big on people, especially when I'm naked.

When I heard two people talking, it took me only a few seconds to make out the voices. I was Percy and Jason. Great!

I sunk back in the shower and prayed they wouldn't be taking a show, but of course, they did. I turned around so only my back as facing the entrance. I really didn't feel like getting that close that soon, so I stayed like that.

When they entered, they stopped and stared at me. I could feel there gaze burning holes in my back. The hopped in the other showers next to me: one on my left while the other stood to my right. Even if the showers were separated by stall-like things, they only came up to about just below my shoulder and they could easily lean over and look and that didn't help my uneasiness.

We showered in silence for only a few seconds until Percy decided he was going to strike up a conversation. In the shower room. Naked. To a bunch of naked dudes. Not cool dude, not cool.

"Fancy running into you here," he spoke, rubbing his body down with soap. I didn't look his direction for I was uncertain what I would say or do.

"Percy brings up a good point," Jason added in.

"Thanks bro," Percy inputted in directly after.

"No problem, bro."

Okay, now this went from awkward to extremely weird.

"This is kinds gay," I mumbled while washing my hair, trying to avoid getting soap bubbles into my mouth and eyes.

Both boys looked at each other then laughed over the sound of pounding water. I tried to think happy thoughts, but that's hard when two guys are trying to strike up a conversation in the showers while your all naked and standing a little to close (even with the separations) for comfort. I didn't want to press my luck with thinking it couldn't get any gayer, but from what I've learned about them so far is that it could go downhill and it wouldn't end here.

Both boys leaned on the stall separator thingy and smirked at each other, then, what seemed like all at once, turned their glances at me.

At that moment I was sure of two things. One was even though this day was almost done, it was far from over while the other was I was so screwed.

 _ **Holy Crap! Where did this come from?! Well, it's here and hopefully to stay! Sadly I'm losing my internet soon, so yeah. Sorry!**_

 _ **Thank you for those who still stuck around threw my bullshit of a story that I never updated in like a billion years! I love you and I'm not joking when I say you are my favorites!**_

 _ **Kitty out!**_


	7. Chapter 6 Please Don't Talk To Me

_**Here's another one for you guys. Not 100% ok with it, but it'll have to do. I've had Sia's 'Alive' blasting while writing this. It's pretty boss! I find it funny how I basically know what's going on in the music video (Type of karate the little girls doing. Yeah, I can tell you the name and everything. Kind of sad)**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _ **don't own any of it.**_

…

If I made a plan on how today would go, it certainly wouldn't be following it. Trust me, I don't think standing in the shower room with two guys I just met, naked, would make the list. And to make things even worse, I could tell they were planning something by the way they were grinning. I was hoping none of them were gay causing I really didn't want this to end badly.

I tried to ignore the stares that they were giving me and concentrate on getting the hell out of there before anything unwanted came up, and that did include talking to them, naked or not.

"So, how does it feel to be in Will's class for gym?" Jason asked leaning away from the divider that separated our bodies.

"Don't care," I mumbled back, trying not to edge the conversation any farther.

"Come on, anybody would be lucky to have a class with him," Percy added.

"Still don't care,"

I continued to ignore their smirks and occasional glances back and forth towards one another. When I did happen to look over, I realized that the both of them were ripped. This made me feel really self-conscious due to the fact that I am practically a twig. The water ran over their landscapes, emphasizing their mussels even more, reflecting the light overhead.

I let myself be taken away by the beating sound of the water hitting the ground and the bodies while steam masking the mass awkwardness. The rhythmic pounded was quickly interrupted by Jason saying, "So, what's your thoughts on him?"

I looked at him with a confused look in my eyes. What was he implying?

"Don't care," I seemed to have a trend going on.

Both boys laughed before Percy spoke, "Is that all you're going to say now?"

"Probably, I don't like having conversations while I'm in the shower." This was true.

"That's no fun! And here we thought we could squeeze some information out about you," Jason said with a hint of sarcasm, but for the most part, he sounded like he was telling the truth.

"Why are you guys so interested in me?" I blurted out. I didn't want to talk to them, but it just sort of happened on its own.

Both boys looked at each other, debating on who was going to speak. Percy seemed to take the lead on this one.

"Well why wouldn't we? You're the talk of the school, you know? The way you totally shot him down got everyone's attention. Nobody has ever done that before, so that makes you all the more special," the way they talked about Will made it seemed like he was the literal shit. Seriously, what was the big deal about this guy anyway? Yeah, I guess his hair is flawless and his body might be the most gorgeous thing I may have seen, but that doesn't make him, along with his perfect face, the most amazing person ever. Right?

"Great, just what I need: more attention," I muttered with sarcasm.

I continued to wash my hair and rinse the soap out with water. I meant it as a sign to stop talking to me, but they took it for opposite.

"I heard you are Will's partner in class," Jason added, rinsing his hair. "That must be a nice view, huh?"

"Why are you guys so adamant on the topic of Will? It's kinda creepy. Like what, are you guys gay or something?" I spat back. And of course, they took this time to start ignoring me after smirking at each other than continuing to shower. Great!

By now, I thought the conversations were over and done with, so I went back to my shower and started to finish up. I didn't know how long we were in there, but I got some sort of idea when I heard the door to the locker room open and close. I ignored the slight thought that bounced around in the back of my head and continued on. My heart fell along with the last bit of pride I had when I heard the voice that had started humming. The voice was god damn Will's.

I tried to hide myself in the steam as I heard him crack the corner and make his way into the showering area. The boys seemed to notice each other right away with Will acknowledging them, but they just smirked back to him, causing him to raise an eye brow in confusion. He was just about to ask what was going on when he noticed me. He stood there, probably debating which side to take, until he took the shower beside Jason.

I was glad silence fell on us because I could tell he wanted to know what was up. His shower turned on and I still never met his glance. With Will joining us for this wonderful joyride of awkwardness, the last thing I wanted to do was to talk to him.

"Crap! This one doesn't have any cold water!" Will yelled after a few seconds of standing under the water.

He was about to move to the next on when Percy interrupted, "This one's still out of order. They never got around to fixing this one as well."

"Shit!" Will muttered under his breath before moving to the only one I didn't want him to use, the one right behind me.

I tried to play calm, pretend I wasn't bothered by it, but in reality, I was incredibly uneasy. I went back and tried to finish things up as soon as possible as Will turned on the tap from the shower behind.

One second. Two seconds. I held my breath for some reason, letting it out after realizing I was even holding it. The stares of Jason and Percy moved from my body onto Wills. They smirked at each other, signaling something, probably nothing good.

Will turned from facing the wall to me. His gaze burned holes in my back, causing my face to redden even more so, even with the hot water. Jason and Percy turned to face me now. They were teaming up on me! This is not fair!

I tried to sink into the corner of the shower, wishing I could hide. I didn't want to be there. I felt like a mouse being cornered by three hawks; I was dinner and they haven't eaten anything for days. I was so screwed.

"Aww, boys, what did you do to him? He looks terrified," Will tried to say sympathetically, but ended up laughing by the end, probably because of the face I was making.

I knew that I was screwed. Why? Not only was I cornered in the shower room, and thanks to my high amount of anxiety, which has been increasing by the minute, I had no backbone to walk out of there right then and now. So here I was, stuck in the feeding ground, and the next course was due.

Now, I might have sounded just a little prejudice. I have nothing on gay people, I'm just socially awkward around every type of people, but just from the way they were acting, anyone couldn't help but feel a little uneasy at it.

I wanted out of there. Like, I've been is positions where I wanted to get out of and then there's this. I'm not sure I'll ever be safe…

Percy and Jason put their hands up in defence. Like they weren't just pestering me about everything. Yeah, and I'm the Easter bunny.

"Just trying to get to know him," Percy said, batting his eyes like he was a five year old trying to get out of trouble.

"Yeah," Jason jumped in.

"Bullshit," I muttered under my breath, so with the mixing sounds of water and the low tone, no one heard me.

I rushed to get out of there. I was basically done, so I almost ripped the tap right off of the shower as I turned off the water. I grabbed my towel that was hanging on the outside hanger of the divider. I threw it over me; wrapping it above my waist to hide just a little bit more and ran out of the shower room.

Just as I thought I was home free, gym was let out and guys were flooding in, so like any normal socially awkward person would do in this type of situation, I ran into a stall and sat there.

I'm not even sure how long I sat there. It could have been seconds, minutes – hell, you could say days and I might have believed you. All I know was I was almost dry by the time I heard a small knock on the door. I stayed silent, not sure who it was or what it was for, but all of the sudden, my bag was slid underneath of the door.

I was in such a rush that I had forgotten my stuff so I couldn't get changed and get away.

I grabbed it slowly at first then brought it to my side with force. I opened it and started pulling out my clothes. It wasn't until I heard someone talk quite close to the stall did I get pulled back into reality.

"I'm sorry."

It was Will. His voice sounded almost small-like, like he was apologising for stealing the last cookie from jar. I wasn't expecting Will to apologise, much less talk to me. I was still technically butt naked, so it was just a little off settling, so I tried to push it to the side as I slide my boxers on. My towel was under my butt so I wasn't sitting on the ground of the bathroom stall. I had some self-respect.

I continued to ignore him as I got dressed.

"I'm sorry if any of them made you feel uncomfortable," Will sighed. A _thud_ could be heard from the other side of the stall, so he must have sat down and leaned against the stall door, or something. _Yeah, because you're not at fault for any of it_. "I'm sorry if _I_ made you uncomfortable."

Oh.

I wasn't expecting that either.

Maybe I should be nice and reply. He did bring me my bag and he was apologising for things, so he can't be that bad, can he?

I sighed.

"Its fine," I mumbled just loud enough for him to hear.

It sounded as if he was holding his breath because he let out a loud sigh of relief.

I shoved my shirt over my head.

I heard shuffling outside the door, he must have gotten up.

I threw on my pants with a few jumps.

When I looked down, I saw my shoes and heard another _thud_. Idiot brought me my shoes too. He might really not be all that, well, bad.

After shoving my feet into my shoes, I straightened out my clothes before unlocking the door. When I looked down to my left, Will was still sitting on the ground and there was no one else left in the change room. He looked up at me, locking eyes for a few seconds before smiling. I rolled my eyes and walked out.

As he stood up, I tried to dry my hair out a little bit more with the towel before throwing it in the towel bin.

"The bells gonna ring soon…" Will's voice was small almost in an unsure kind of way.

Now, I will admit, I am not very good with people, like them or not. I'm not exactly the best with expressing my feelings too. So, instead of giving him that satisfactory of knowing I was thankful for what he's done, on my way out, I completely ignored him, even letting my bag hit him as I swung it over my shoulder and walked passed him to my last class. He was going to have to earn my trust, and if he thought that that was going to get him anywhere, he had a new thing coming to him.

…

 _ **Hope you guys enjoyed it! I got me Wifi back so I'm happy! Not 100% were I'm going with this, so if any of you guys have any ideas you wanna see, just hit me up cause I have basic plot, so yeah… I usually have much more to say, but not much today I guess… Check out my other story, 'X', it's pretty chill. Another chapter of that should be up soon.**_

 _ **Have a wonderful day! You guys are pretty fucking cool for putting up with my shitty story and shitty schedule so I love you all for it!**_


	8. Chapter 7 Blended

_**I am soooooooo sorry. Can you ever forgive me?**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _ **don't own the characters, only the story.**_

…

I'm done. I am. Truly and fully done with everything. I have only been at this school for less than a day and I already want to go home. I don't want to deal with another asshat because if I as so much have to be in the same room as that Fuckboy one more time, I might kill someone, and the chance of it being him is getting higher by the minute.

Now, what he did for me back there wasn't all that bad, but the fact that it was him that got me into this mess is why I don't trust him. Why would I? What have I ever done to him that I would have to deal with this? I just don't want him with my sister, is that so much to ask for? Can't I just have good judgment and help keep these… _people_ away from her?

Apparently not. Because when you try and do the right thing, you have to suffer because of it. What did I ever do to deserve this?

I sat in the back of a theatre for my last class. Because of our random transfer to this school in the middle of the year, lots of us got thrown into options that we really didn't want to. Now, I'm not saying that drama sucks; I'm just saying that it's pointless and I shouldn't have to do it.

"Sit your ass down, Ethan!"

I look up to see the teacher yelling at a student, a little confused onto why they are just laughing with her, so I assume this must be a normal thing. If the teacher is like this, I might not hate this class so much.

"So, as many of you know, we are joined by some new students due to a misfortune that has occurred at their last school…" her voice trails off, but she claps her hands. "But enough of about the sad things. I want everyone to make them feel welcome or so help me god I will cut all of you, so-"

The door slams open and three figures run in.

"Sorry we're late!"

"Solace, Grace, Jackson! If you as so much as be late for my class one more time, I'll throw that hot coffee if you so dare as bring into my class"

Looks like I spoke to soon…

"But Mr. H made us stay behind after gym to clean," the other blonde one, Jason, sweetly said, fluttering his eyelashes at her.

"And anyway, we brought you one," Will informed her, handing her the other cup that he was holding to her.

"Sit your asses down before I throw them there."

"Yes ma'am," Jackson said before the three of them took a seat in the front row.

Sitting in the further back rows that were higher than the others, I could over see everything. I noticed that they sat next the other students that they were joined by at lunch. Must have planned for them all to take this class together. Great…

Almost in a sigh of defeat, a figure slides into the seat beside me.

"Beware of them. They run this class," Leo, the strange kid that sat with me at lunch whispered, not braking eye contact with the group's head.

"Why? What'll happen?" I asked consciously.

"Not only does everyone adore them, but this is their class. They use it like a playground. And trust me; they are all good, the best even."

I look away from the boy and turn my attention to the group that was chatting away. I was worried, even more than I knew that was normal. Now I had two classes with him.

"Stick with me; I'll help you fly under the radar."

"Alright, so as our class gets closer to the half way mark, your final project is coming up. That means that soon I will be picking semester plays. Please keep in mind that while you get your scene project, that I will be looking over and deciding then as well your groups."

"Plays?" I turn and ask Leo.

"Yeah, they are part of class mandatory thingy. We have to do them if we want to pass the class. She puts us in groups and we have the rest of the classes to prepare a play. It's worth, like, most of our grade."

"Great…"

"Now, if everyone would like to come and sit in the circle–god damn it Ethan, I swear!"

"That's our cue," Leo nudged me and we made our way down the stairs to get to the stage.

When we reach the bottom, I shift from foot to foot uncomfortably. I didn't want to be here, but here I am. Right where I don't want to be. It must be my lucky day.

As everyone is sitting, Leo and I join the flow and also sit down. I sit by a red-headed girl with crazy hair that is thrown up into a messy bun. She smiled, so I do so back before looking at Leo who has a drop of sweat dripping down in forehead.

"Dude," I nudge him, whispering, "What's up?"

"There she is," he mumbled, gesturing with his eyebrows. When I follow them, I see who he's talking about. That girl he spoke of when we at lunch. I think her name is Callie.

"Why don't you go talk to her?"

"Why don't you talk with Will?"

"Not the same thing, but good point."

"Alright," the teacher interrupted as she walked into the center of the circle, "for the first game, there will be one person in the middle with their eyes closed. The rest of you will be moving from four parts that will be designated. You guys will have to move to one of the four sections and stay there. The person in the middle with their eyes closed will point to a section and everyone in that section will be out. They will sit down in the section they were eliminated from."

"What are the sections?" an Asian kid asked.

"Well, Ethan, if you would let me explain more, I will tell you."

There was a combination of laughter that was subjected at him.

"Now, behind me will be one, in front will be another, and the areas directly beside me will be the other two," she said while pointing with her fingers, showing where exactly she meant, probably for that Ethan guy.

"Yo, let me be in the middle!" Percy yelled, waving his hand in the air like it was on fire.

The teacher glared at him, but that didn't stop him from almost standing up. She sighed in defeat as she placed her hand on her forehand and agreed that Percy could be in the middle.

"Yay!"

As he made his way to the middle, people started to take of their shoes, understanding that the point of the game was stealth. Leo and I followed, taking off our shoes and putting them over to the side. Of course from what I have learned about Leo, I didn't find it all that odd that he took his socks off, too.

The game started off simple. If I stayed with Leo, we blended in and the Fuckboys didn't notice me, but as the numbers of people twiddled down, Leo took the front and I took the right. When the teacher told Percy to pick, he picked the front, sending Leo and the girl I learned as Callie down as well as a few others from that group of people I couldn't care less about.

As I survived a few more round of this nerve riddling roulette, I find myself stuck next to Will in the back. He seems almost surprised to see me, being with Leo must have made me invisible. Now that he was out, I lost my protection that he offered being a no body.

Will must have been about to say something because before he could open his mouth, Percy had pointed to the left, leaving only four people left. As soon as the people sat down, I tried to rush out of there, but I was followed by the blonde. I really wanted to shake him, but I couldn't.

As Percy pointed to back, the place where the two others where, it was only me and him left. I ran out of there, standing on the other side of Percy while Will stood where we hand been standing together only seconds ago. I watched him, not showing any emotion or breaking eye contact when Percy pointed to where Will was, sending him down and leaving me the only one standing. It was almost satisfying to watch him get out, watching him sit down without looking away. I had won. One for me…

As we played a few more rounds, I had won only two of them, getting out with Leo on purpose in the last round. I didn't feel like playing, but I couldn't help but feel a few pair of eyes on me, watching my every move. I couldn't help it, but it felt like people were watching me.

As the game came to an end, the teacher informed us that she had put our names randomly into a hat along with plays with characters.

"What's this?"

"Oh, well, for one of our projects, we have to get paired up with someone and pick a play and characters and have to perform a monologue. So you get partners, you get characters and a scene from a play and you have to perform it. I heard you could get stuck with anything from Shakespeare to movie scenes."

"Nice…"

"Yeah, it's all based on your luck really. I hope I get Romeo and Juliet."

"Why would you want that?" I asked.

"Well, if I get a girl partner, I can sound really heroic and romantic, but if I get a guy partner, I can wear a dress!"

"There's something wrong with you."

"My mom had me tested."

"Not well enough it seems," I mumble back, but Leo just laughs.

As people were being called up, groups were being made and people were receiving their assignment.

"Percy and…" –the teacher pulls out another name – "Oh god, Grace."

Percy and Jason stand up and high-five each other and walked over to get their set-up.

Percy puts his hand in and wiggles it around until he pulls out a piece of paper and reads it out loud.

"' _Dinner With Friends – Act one, Scene one',_ I get to play the girl," Percy yelled.

"Leo and… Callie"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Two types of people I guess," I mumble mainly to myself as Leo walks tall to the front to join Callie, who looks less than please to be there.

Callie reaches her hand in and sighs. She looks at it. " _'An Affair to Remember – Final scene',_ really?"

Leo joins me on the floor with a smile side pinned a crossed his face.

I almost missed when the teacher had called my name, because one minute I'm talking with Leo and the next it goes dead silent. I look up and I make eye contact with Will. He slowly stands up as the teacher recalls my name.

My heart dropped into the pit of my stomach. I want to die.

As I slowly make my way to the teacher, I'm hoping and praying that we get some scene from Supernatural. One where someone's dead and I can be them. But when Will reaches and grabs our scenario, I only get half of what I want.

"' _Romeo and Juliet – Death scene'"_

I don't even look at him as I walk away to sit down. The only input I have in it is what I mumbled as I walked away. "I am _not_ wearing a dress."

… _ **..**_

 _ **I'm setting up more… drama! Get it? Sorry, you guys are probably mad at me. But I promise to have some what normal updates. I'll try.**_

 _ **This whole ordeal was actual created off of several stories I've read, but I don't remember the authors so I'm sorry, but I swear it is my own twist to it. I'll try my best if you guys have any questions or concerns. This is the first chapter written on a computer too so be thankful for that.**_

 _ **I am so ready for moody Nico. I have written him shy and distant several times, even a little but moody, but get ready for the storm that is full on sass master Nico. This shit is going to roll in like a storm. If there is anything that you guys want to see, please, it helps to give stories direction.**_

 _ **I really want to write Will as more as a Fuckboy asshat, but he's a precious BB of candy and sweets so I'm trying my hardest to bring you asshole galore with all of this.**_

 _ **IF you like this and want to see some adorable Nico and Will fluff, check out my other stories X and Side Friend. Personally, I like them better than this story, but this one has it's moments. I get sassy ass shit Nico point of view in this one!**_

 _ **For those looking for some good Fluffy Solangelo, check out Bluelove22. I idolize her and she is amazing and I love her.**_

 _ **Review, favourite, and follow please!**_

 _ **Kitty out!**_


	9. Chapter 8 Winded

_**Alright, so this chapter is a bit slow, unsure of how to go about where I want everything to end up, but I hope its fine.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _ **don't own the characters, only the story.**_

…

The moment I got home, I slammed my door and fell face first onto the bed. I was exhausted. If I had to deal with that school for one more day, I might slam my head on a wall until I pass out. But wait, I have to!

It was hard enough having to forcefully switch schools, but to have to deal with that fucktard, that just made my fucking day. No, really.

But now I have to do a project with him in a class that I didn't even want to be in, that just finished it up with a silver note. And, because the world seems to hate me, we had to get the one scene I would rather choke myself than have to do. Sorry I don't play the optimistic part, but right now, a good world-changing event would do lovely.

But, of course, because the state forces it, I have to continue to go to school. Why can't I just drop out and be a stripper?

So, in an attempt to get control over my headache, I shoved my headphones on and blares whatever was one. In the most cliché, angst-y, teenage thing you could think of at that moment, Fallout Boy was wonderfully the first band to start playing. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep, but it seemed that it wasn't on my side at that moment.

I sat up, walked over to my window ledge, picked up a book, and went back to my bed to sit down and start reading. Most people just assumed I hated everything, and as that may be true, I do love to read. Strange, because being slightly dyslexia seemed like a good reason to not find comfort in the words of a unique world.

After what felt like only a few minutes, Hazel knocked softly on my door, poking her head into my room with a caring smile.

"Hey." I smiled back at her, setting my book down and off to the side, taking off my headphones, sitting up and making room for her to join me if she wanted.

"Hey," she replied shyly, hidden behind her curly hair.

"What's up?" I ask her, trying to sound as kind as I can despite being tired as hell.

"Oh," she said softly, her gaze looking down as she slowly made her way into my room, "just wanted to see how you were doing. You okay?"

"Well," I huffed, eyes wide, "that depends on what you mean."

"You know, the whole thing with… yeah."

"Oh, yeah that. I'm fine, just… just wanted you to be okay, really. I'm sorry if I…"

"No, don't worry about it," she exclaimed, her hands came up in a worried way. "Thank you, really, though…"

"No problem, you're my sister; I won't let anyone like that near you if I can help it."

"Nico!" She hit my shoulder in her shy way, trying to not seem embarrassed. "I can handle myself, thank you very much. I don't need my older brother watching out for me all the time, I think I can do somethings on my own, I'm not a little girl."

"Hey!" I shouted back, a smile sneaking up on my lips. "I will always be there for you, no matter what, I swear. I trust you, but not them, especially not _him_."

"Well" – she shifted on the end of my bed with a calming smile – "I will always be thankful for you, but watch yourself. You seem to be really close to the hornet's nest, don't want to get stung."

"What'll happen to me? It's not like they can get to me, I'm untouchable."

…

I find it funny on how easy one can fall asleep in class. One minute I'm sitting in class, the teacher's words going in one ear and out the other, and the next thing I know, I'm being shaken away by Piper being told that class is over.

I missed everything that had happened, but with lunch being the only thing to fall on my mind, I couldn't care less what he said, even if it was the meaning of the universe.

It wasn't long before I ran into Leo who started talking on and on about some crazy idea he had for workshop class. He said something about an engine, but like I know what he's talking about. He seemed to have deemed me his new best friend because he wouldn't seem to leave me alone, and he wasn't all that bad so I didn't mind all that much. He was a nice guy when you really got down to it.

I had tried to get Hazel to eat with us, but she said that the boy from gym class had asked her quite shyly to eat lunch with him today, and of course she couldn't refuse. So it came down to me and Leo walking around aimlessly for a few minutes until he dragged me to a small spot in the back of the workshop.

"I basically live here some days," he had explained. I found it quite charming, if I was being honest.

"It's nice here."

"Yeah, this was my dad's spot when he was in school. He made all his projects here." Leo had a soulful look in his eyes.

"Well," I thought out loud, running my hand gently over some of his work, "it looks really cared for."

"This is my own little piece of heaven in this hell hole."

"I can tell…"

As I sat in silence and picked at my lunch, Leo went on and on about this project he wanted to do in shop class.

"But just imagine, finally being able to put most of the scrap metal to good use and creating a freakin' _dragon_ out if it!"

"Sounds pretty cool, why don't you do it?"

"Because the sports teams get all the funding and we don't have enough to be able to get my hands on the materials I would need. But if they would let me, I have it all planned out," he said frustrated. He threw a dart at a board, hitting the center before sighing and spinning in his chair.

"That's stupid," I agreed, taking a bit.

"Yeah, but whatever really," Leo mumbled before taking a sip out of his already opened soda.

We talked a little more before Leo stood up, stretching.

"What do you have next?" he asked, yawning.

"Gym, don't want to go, though."

"No one wants to go to gym."

I laugh lowly. "Yeah. Hopefully we don't have to basketball. I really suck at it."

"He could make you do laps or some sort of running test."

"I would prefer that, to be honest. At least I'm good at that."

…

As I made my way out of the locker room – making sure I was last – I found my sister and took her side. We both stand next to each other before the teacher comes in and starts yelling at us.

As the teacher tried to get everyone's attention again, I notice Will, Percy, and Jason off to the side talking to one another. I tried to push the thought of next class out of my mind, right now I needed to focus on not trying to make a fool out of myself during basketball.

"So, good news, you don't have to play basketball today."

There was a collective relief sigh that flooded through the gym, only minor complaint grumbles for a few. I was glad that we didn't have to play basketball; my skills aren't exactly helped by my height.

"I will have you participating in the beep test."

More un-wanting sighs filled the gym; people shifted uncomfortably where they stood. But I, on the other hand, was happier than anything that I wouldn't have to play basketball, but instead run; something I was actually good at.

As the teacher yelled to get everyone to line up on the black line on one side of the gym, everyone sluggishly made their way over to get ready.

"Alright, so when you hear the first beep, you have until the next to make it to the other line at the other end of the gym. If you don't make it, you have one warning until you have to sit out. After every ten or so beeps, the time in between will get shorter."

Everyone started to slowly stretch where they stood, Hazel and I looking knowingly at each other. She waved to me as she went stand beside her new friend, Frank, if I remember correctly.

When the first beep went off, a slow jog was all that was needed to reach the other side in time. This went on for about twenty or so beeps before effort was needed to make it in time.

 _Beep._

I would run to one side to the other at a slower pace than some.

 _Beep._

It got harder for some of the other students, but mainly everyone was enjoying the slower pace that was taking pace.

 _Beep._

 _Beep._

 _Beep._

After a few more rounds, several people had found themselves either out of a warning or off to the side, out.

When I looked around, it didn't seem like too many people were out, but then again, we were just getting started.

 _Beep._

By about round five, running back and forth over fifty times, the numbers started to really drop, people were winded and couldn't carry on anymore. As I looked around again with the mere seconds I got as a break, I realised that only about ten people were left, if even that.

I stood with Hazel, Frank, Will, Percy, Jason, and a few other people. I wasn't losing, not here, not at this.

 _Beep._

 _Beep._

By round ten, Hazel had lost her warning, and ended up getting out at the same time as Frank, so they sat on the side and watched in awe with the rest of the other students that couldn't make it as far.

 _Beep._

A few more rounds and Percy found himself along with Jason losing their warning, sending them behind because you had to cross the line before going back, even if you did lose your warning. Within a few more rounds, both boys found themselves joining the rest over at the side, being congratulated on making it that far.

It was roughly round thirteen when I looked over and saw the reddened face of Will, surprised that I had made it that far. I simply grinned and made my way to the other side when the recording beeped.

I don't think anyone really got the fact that I'm actually good at running because every time I would cross the line, they would act as if I was a make-a-wish kid, every step seeming impossible.

Just as things seemed to get out of hand, Will ended up tripping and missing a beep causing him to book it to the line and down the other end while I made it with a second to spare. He barely ended up making the line before the beep sounded.

 _Beep._

 _Beep._

 _Beep._

As the beep sounded, Will tripped up again and missed the line. Not wanting to seem like I was just as good as him, I took off running when the beep sounded once again, looking at Will who was on the ground with a smirk, and Will went over to the side to sit beside his friends. If there was any time that I would feel proud about, it was this.

I only made it about eight more times, but that was more than enough to leave a lasting impression of everyone in the class.

I made my way to the changing rooms to get a drink of water when the teacher called free time for everyone. If class was technically done, that meant I could quickly wash off and get out of there fast.

I grabbed my stuff from my locker and headed over to the showering area in a small rush. Due to the last time I was here, I made sure to only do what was needed before anything ended up showing up.

By the time I was done, no one ended jumping in the showers while I was there, so that made the whole experience a little less traumatizing. By the time the bell sounded for the official end of class, I was already ready to head down to the theatre and pretend that I didn't exist.

….

 _ **See? Smaller chapter, filler really until I can find more to throw in the mix than just what I have now. If you guys wanna see something, please tell because I'm sitting on nothing at this moment. I could repeat some problems from my other stories, but I know some of you read the others so I don't want to do that.**_

 _ **Thank you to everyone who has made it this far with my crappy writing. You guys are the real MVP. But seriously, you guys are the reason I keep writing.**_

 _ **Sorry for the shitty grammar, I'm dyslexic and have to edit these myself and most of the time at two in the morning, so I'm so sorry again!**_

 _ **Hopefully a little more interaction with the characters in the next chapter!**_

 _ **If you guys like this story, than check out my others, you might like them more… *sad awkward cry* X and Side Friend. They're pretty chill.**_

 _ **Review, follow, favourite please!**_

 _ **Kitty out!**_


	10. Chapter 9 Two Minutes' Traffic

_**Here's the first look at the assignment. They pick parts and do a read through!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _ **Don't own the characters, just the story.**_

….

As the day slowly came to an end, I was still left to face my last class of the day: Drama. To be honest, wasn't all that excited for it, either. You know, with the whole 'Will's my partner' thing. Yeah.

But, I managed to drag my feet along the way until I reached the theatre, sighing as I pulled open the door and found my spot closer to the back next to Leo who was my only friend in this entire class of fuckboys and weirdos.

It wasn't long until everyone started to pile into the class, sitting and chatting with people like they haven't seen them in two years. Fuck, you saw them like a few minutes ago, calm your shit.

Leo looked more on edge then normal, his leg jittering restlessly. He shook his hands on his knee, wiping the sweat off of them on his pant legs.

"Dude, clam down," I tried to get his attention, placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry, it's just…"

"Yeah, I get it. It's your first full day of working with Callie, but if you keep doing that, she'll think you're even more of a freak than already."

"Really," he looked at me and spoke softly, eyes wide.

"Yeah, you just have to at least seem calm. Fake it until you make it, huh?"

"Yeah, you're right," Leo breathed out, a sigh escaping his lips.

"Alright, tiny Satans, sit down and shut up while I take attendance," the teacher yelled, sighing.

After a few moments of her looking around for people, she stepped out from behind her computer that she had on the usual podium. She walked in front of the class and clapped her hands to signal for the class's attention.

"Alright, so as you guys know, in two weeks your term project must be completed and presented in front of the class. You will have these days in class to work on them and get any extra work you may have overdue handed in. You may get with your partner and begin. If you were absent or don't know what to do, come see me."

Everyone started to get up and walk around at different paces, some running to hug their partner, some didn't even move; was part of the latter. But after a few moments of pretending I wasn't in that class and just a ghost looking in on the boring world, I got up and pushed a nervous, shaking Leo in front of me down the stairs.

When we reached the bottom, I noticed the group of friends that I tried my hardest to avoid splitting up, heading in different directions to meet up with partners or to find a good place to start. I had to kick Leo to get him moving, heading towards where a pissed off looking Callie stood, her arms crossed and brows furrowed.

I refused to move, forcing the ignorant blonde to have to come to me. When he made his way over to where I stood, he had his hands shoved in his pocket, a somewhat blank expression on his face.

"You wanna get the book or something?" he asked, gesturing with his thumb to the door that lead out to the library door a crossed the hall.

"Fine."

The two of us headed towards the library, heading straight for the literature section. We split up into different sections, going over book by book looking for the right one. I turned my head to the side, finger skimming gently over the spines of the books, searching for the right title.

When I reached the Shakespeare section, I crouched, eyes skimming slowly over the titles. Just as I found it and was about to pick one up, a hand had reached for the same one I had, brushing my hand ever so gently. My hand flinched back; my body following when I heard Will speak almost directly into my ear, slowly and quietly, sending chills racing down my spine.

"Found it," he spoke like ice, almost breathy, each word only lingering for a second longer than normal.

He grabbed the book before I could regain my balance, looking at me who was on the ground with a blank expression passing through his cloudless eyes. I scowled at him, pushing myself off of my butt, and grabbing the book, standing up, and brushing myself off as if there was dirt now scattered on my clothes.

We made our way over to the librarian's desk in silence, a scowl painted on my face the entire time, burning holes in the back of his head. When we got there, we checked out our books and headed to the theatre with me falling slightly behind, falling out of pace.

I couldn't explain it, but something felt weird, but I pushed it aside, flinging the closing door open to enter the theatre. We took a seat in the audience, closer to the back, but not as far as Leo and I usually go.

As we sat down, Will looked relaxed as he opened his book, running his hand over the cover beforehand, a smile pulling softly at his pale lips, eyes heavy. It was a weird thing to notice, but I guess there could be weirder things…

"Alright, so what is it again?"

"Act five, scene three," Will replied, some sort of emotion seeping through.

"Alright," I say, flipping through the well-used book to find the right page. When I reach the proper scene, I skim through it, looking over the lines. "Dude, this has like, four other people in it and it's, like, several pages long."

"We'll shorten it up, much like they did in the movies. We'll take" – he leaned over, his face mere inches from mine – I could feel his breath on my cheek and neck, sending shivers spiralling down my spine – and flip a few pages ahead, pointing to a single line that Juliet speaks – "that line and put it after the Romeo's death. Try and go original text as much as possible."

When he finished showing me the text, he took out a pencil and marked it with a star, turning the page again and marking one last line. He still sat close to me and I could feel his body heat radiating off of him.

"This line will be added, but we'll cut the line, ' _Go, get thee hence, for I will not away'_ only because it's addressing Friar Laurence. So the two lines in a row that she has will be said instead."

"Hey, why are you marking this on my book. I am _not_ playing a girl," I exclaimed, pushing him away, only slightly hesitant with the sudden touch.

"You want to play Romeo?" he asked, brows raised.

I almost replied, but I bit back my words, unsure of how to respond. I didn't want to play Romeo, but on the other hand I didn't want to play Juliet, either. All in all, I just didn't want to do this scene, or this play in general.

"Alright, so if you don't want to play Romeo, just be quiet, play dead, and let me do all the work."

It went silent where we sat; the only noise was that of the other students rehearsing their parts. I wanted to bite back, I really did, but what did I know? I knew shit about this kind of things. If he was willing to do all of the hard work, who was I to fight back and stomp on his dreams. I felt almost bad for what I said, but why? What had I done? I must have just been the way Will sounded like he wanted to bite me that got me riled up.

I debated on whether or not to speak again, but I was still confused. There was like, half a monologue before he even acknowledges Juliet as being 'dead', so where do we start?

"So, where does it start?" I asked skittishly.

He looked at me, nothing passing through his clear eyes. He raised his head to peak at my book, circling a line half way through the monologue with his pencil, putting a star beside it.

"There, that's where I'll come in. You'll be 'dead' already, so you won't have to worry about it."

"Okay," I said, dragging the word out and turning my head.

After a few more minutes of silence that had washed over us, I turn my head back to him and asked another question. I was really stretching it.

"So how are these practices going to go?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, turning his head to face me.

"Well, like you said, I won't be doing much but being dead, so…"

"Being it old English, most of it will be pronunciation and the small stage directions. A lot of memorization, really."

"Oh…" I didn't really want to prolong the conversation, getting at how I didn't want to even be near this guy in the first place.

"Alright, let's go through it once, see how it goes?"

I nodded my head with a bored expression. He took it as a yes and brought his book in front of him, settling it on the hand rest to face me. I could really have gone without that.

" _O my love! My wife! Death, that hath suck'd the honey of thy breath, hath had no power yet upon thy beauty."_

As he spoke, I don't know what came over me, but something abnormal swirled with in. His voice was smooth and heavy, never tripping up over any line, as if he was born to read and play this part. His lips formed in such weird shapes with every word he spoke, breath passing in and out of them when parted.

He continued to speak, but I wasn't listening; half because I wasn't paying attention, half because the words made no sense to me, but there was another small part of me that couldn't look away, the part of me that couldn't help but watch every small movement he made with his lips, the way the curled, the way they moved when he pronounced certain words.

" _-from this world-wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last! Arms, take your last embrace! And, lips, O you the doors of breath,"_ he paused, taking a deep breath _, "seal with a righteous kiss."_ When he spoke the last words, he looked up and locked eyes with mine, unmoving. Then, after what felt like a life time, he continued on.

I almost missed my cue as he continued on, speaking several more lines after looking away. I rushed to turn the page, frantically looking for the words that were needed to be said.

" _What's here? A cup, closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, h-hath been his… timeless end. O ch-churl…!"_ As I tried to speak, my words kept tripping, sounding pathetic compared to the way that Will had spoken just a few moments ago. If there was one thing I will admit, it is that he can read this stuff better than I can, but that's all.

After suffering a few more lines, getting to the last couple of lines, I realised that there was but another kiss that had to occur. I was not particularly fond of that idea in any sense of the word, but I decided that I would throw that thought away for now.

When the first read through was done, I was ready to get up and walk out of there and never come back, and I was half tempted to do just so. If I had to go over this every day for the next two weeks, I might just crawl into a hole and die. You know, if this assignment doesn't do it first.

…

 _ **Sorry for the crappy editing, but I'm trying my best. Thank you all for getting this far and sticking around, trust me, it'll get better.**_

 _ **So, I finally have a clear view on what I want to do with this story, major arcs and minor arcs. But I have a lot of room for minor arcs in any of you wanna see something go down.**_

 _ **So this story right now takes place around October, November-ish time and I don't seem to see much big emotional change until closer to May-June-ish, so hold on, I got some ideas.**_

 _ **As you can tell, I finally brought home my copy of Romeo and Juliet so I can right down some stuff. That's mainly the reason on why you haven't gotten it until now. You would have gotten it right away if I had.**_

 _ **After this R+J arc, there will be more Percy and Jason and the feels that will come with that. I'm not 100% sure if I want any real gags to happen during the performances such as actual kissing cause of what I have planned for later (!) so don't expect anything but angst for right now, and if you want to see anything angst-y go down, now is you time because I'm going to start giving them emotions soon.**_

 _ **For those three of you that follow X, this might seem like a weird update. Me posting this and not that. But I'm currently writing the entire play so that's going to be roughly 10 000 words long cuz I just started and I'm already at 4 000. So please hand on cuz it's all coming.**_

 _ **Thank you so much for sticking around and not dropping this story, it means the world to me. So much you don't even realise. I wish I could hug you all!**_

 _ **(On a fun note, I had my first bowl of Cheerios in eight years the other day! So that's great!)**_

 _ **I love the reviews, please keep them coming!**_

 _ **With shameless self-promotion, check out my other stories Side Friend and X.**_

 _ **Review, follow, favourite please!**_

 _ **Kitty out!**_


	11. Chapter 10 Things I Suck At

_**Here you go!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _ **Don't own the characters, just the story.**_

….

" _Poison, I see, hath be-been his timeless end. O chu-chur-"_

"'Churl!'" Will corrected him.

"I got it," I snapped, turning my gaze at the book for a few seconds, " _O churl! Drunk all, and left no f-friendly drop."_

"It's not that hard," Will put in plainly, book closed and in hand.

"Well I'm sorry that I'm not good at this."

" _What's here? A cup, closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end. O churl! Drunk all, and left no friendly drop to help me after?"_ Will walked passed me, bumping my arm. I rolled my eyes and followed his movement, him still speaking. " _I will kiss thy lips; haply some poison yet doth hang on them, to make me die with restorative. Thy lips are warm!"_

I rolled my eyes again, arms crossed a crossed my chest, book in hand and open.

"It's not that hard!" Will yelled, gesturing with his book.

"Well, I'm sorry I don't have the entire book memorized like you do," I shot back.

"I don't have the entire book memorized, you just suck at your part that even I have memorized it on top of my own." Will rolled his eyes, hand running through his blonde locks. He walked passed me again, his shoulder making contact with my own.

I stood there, book open. I really don't want to do this.

"You have a week," Will added before he walked out of hearing distance.

…..

When I sat with Piper and Hazel at lunch, I slouched over the table, head resting on my arms. I sighed deeply, closing my eyes, hoping that all of this would be a dream and I would wake up and still be in class at our old school. But when I do, I'm still sitting beside my friends in the now familiar lunch room.

It wasn't long before Leo made his way to join us, messing around with a Rubik's cube. Here I was, sitting at the table with my best friends, sister, and just about any other loser that couldn't find their way around. It was quite pathetic.

"Annabeth said she might be late," Piper piped up, trying to bring on a more cheery atmosphere over the table.

I grunt something in reply, hoping that it's enough.

Hazel shifted uncomfortably at the table, unsure of what to say or do.

"So," Hazel fiddled her thumbs, "how's drama going?"

I slam my head on the table, grunting noises of pain. Of course we are going to talk about that class, being it the only one I don't have the others in.

"I wouldn't bring it up," Leo chimed in, "he really doesn't get along with his partner." Leo covered his mouth only slightly, leaving it open to the people besides me. "Because he's really bad at acting and can't get his lines down. His partner hates him," Leo aggressively whispered.

I groan again, signalling I can still hear him. Hazel gives me a look of pity, placing her hand on my arm, rubbing it.

This is going to be a long year, I can tell.

….

"Nico," Will said.

"What?" I turn and face him, book in hand.

Class had just ended and here I stood, still talking to Will whom just gave me more hell for not being as wonderful as him.

"You suck at this. You need more practice," he spoke deadpan.

"Thanks Sherlock, how would I have ever known without you?"

"So," his voice dragged on with annoyance, "come over to my house on the weekend, we perform on Wednesday."

"What?" I asked, unsure of what he just proposed. Did he really just ask me to come over to his house to go over this stupid scene?

"Are you deaf as well as stupid?"

"Why would I go over to your house? I don't need to be exposed to your all American family."

He looked at me and rolled his eyes, probably wondering the same thing I am, something along the lines of, "why do the gods hate me?!". That's a pretty common thing that goes through my head.

"We can go over to your house if you want."

"And let you into the place where my sister lives? You think I'm stupid? No, no, if anything, it will only be your house. I don't want you judging my life style."

"Fine," he sighed, rubbing his hand along his face. "Give me your phone."

I reach for my pocket as I roll my eyes, only to be surprised to not find it in the usual pocket. Just as I frantically go through my other pockets, the bell rings.

"Shit," I curse under my breath, but Will seemed to pick up on it.

"What?"

"My phone isn't in my pocket."

"Then give me your arm."

I want to question what he was thinking, but before I can, he rolls up my sleeve and pulls out a sharpie – where he was keeping that, I do not know. Before I realise what he is doing, he has half of his number down, and I'm left standing there like an idiot as he finishes writing down his number on my arm like I'm some fucking teenage girl; I stood there dumbfounded.

"When you find it, text me."

I watched as he walked out of the theatre, catching up to his and placing the sharpie into his back pocket, acting as if nothing had ever happened. It wasn't until Leo started to talk to me did I realise I was staring at the door that had long been closed.

"Dude, did he give you his number? And on your arm?" Leo asked, but I couldn't respond, I didn't know how. "Seriously, this is the opposite of what is supposed to happen."

"Shut up," I managed to spit out, voice cracking slightly. I could feel my ears starting to burn up.

…

So, apparently I had left my phone at the lunch table and Hazel had picked it up for me, forgetting to give it back to me in gym, so she managed to hand it over to me on our way home. I kept my jacket on the moment I got it, not wanting to have Will's number seen by the girls. They would ask who it was, and when they would find out it is Will's – which they would – I wouldn't hear the end of it.

So when I got home, I rushed past Hazel and went straight to my room, making sure to close the door behind me.

After slinging my jacket to the other side of the room, I hesitantly roll up my sleeve and peer at the number written in permanent marker. My hand hovered over my phone, debating whether or not I should actually text him. I could be an ass and not text him, but what would happen if I do text him? He's an ass, but I am the one with the acting problem, it's not that I'm bad; I just don't want to do it. He would kill me if I fuck this up for him, he is _counting_ on me.

Before I know it, his number is punched into my phone and the text in place, ready to send. I close my eyes, not really wanting to do this.

My mind went blank, and when I opened them, I stared at my phone:

 _ **XXX-XXX-XXXX**_

 _ **Found my phone**_

 _ **4:04**_

 _ **Sent**_

I actually sent him a text. Oh great, now I have to acknowledge this now. I can't ditch now.

It wasn't even a five minutes before I felt my phone go off.

 _ **XXX-XXX-XXXX**_

 _ **About time**_

 _ **4:07**_

 _ **Received**_

Now that I have his number and he has mine, I thought it best to add him to my contacts so I don't accidentally send him a text meant for someone else.

I fiddle around with it for a few moments, finally adding him into the contact list.

 _ **Fuckboy**_

 _ **Where was it?**_

 _ **4:09**_

 _ **Received**_

I debate whether or not getting into this conversation, but I thought it wouldn't hurt. It's not like I have to reply right back or at all, so if things get weird, I can always just ignore him.

 _ **Fuckboy**_

 _ **Hazel had it**_

 _ **4:10**_

 _ **Sent**_

…

 _ **Fuckboy**_

 _ **Tell her I say hi**_

 _ **4:10**_

 _ **Received**_

…

 _ **Fuckboy**_

 _ **No**_

 _ **4:10**_

 _ **Sent**_

…

 _ **Fuckboy**_

 _ **:(**_

 _ **4:11**_

 _ **Received**_

…

 _ **Fuckboy**_

 _ **Fuck off**_

 _ **4:11**_

 _ **Sent**_

…

 _ **Fuckboy**_

 _ **That's no fun**_

 _ **4:12**_

 _ **Received**_

…

 _ **Fuckboy**_

 _ **Dont you have better things to do with your time? You know what? Dont answer that, I don't care. Are you going to tell me when I have to go over to your house?**_

 _ **4:13**_

 _ **Sent**_

…

 _ **Fuckboy**_

 _ **Oh yeah! Tomorrow at roughly 4. I'll send you the address. Better bring your damn book or I will kill you.**_

 _ **4:14**_

 _ **Received**_

…

 _ **Fuckboy**_

 _ **Like I care**_

 _ **4:14**_

 _ **Sent**_

…

 _ **Fuckboy**_

 _ **What ever**_

 _ **4:15**_

 _ **Sent**_

Will had sent me his address. I closed my phone and my eyes, hoping for tomorrow to never come.

….

 _ **Look, its something!**_

 _ **So I'm writing this, wondering what I'm doing with my life because I just wrote out chapter 3 of My Immortal for English class because me and my two friends are using it for a project. I get to play Ebony (Enoby) Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way and I'm all over the place with it. I have to rewrite the first three chapters in Shakespearian English and present it to the class.**_

 _ **I'll be losing my wifi tomorrow so things will be very slow regarding updates. That's my excuse, so take it.**_

 _ **Hope you guys are enjoying it, if you have anything ideas, please hit me up, I'm doing the best I can with what I got but I have almost a year until shit really gets rolling in story time, so please, anything and I'll try my best.**_

 _ **If you like this, you'll love my other stories, check them out**_

 _ **X – Side Friend**_

 _ **Thank you to those who put up with my shit for this such as grammar, so thank you for all the support that you are giving me, it's quite amazing.**_

 _ **Review, follow, and favourite please!**_

 _ **Kitty out!**_


	12. Chapter 11 Well-off, White People

_**Here's a really long chapter because I won't be able to post anything for a while**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _ **I don't own the characters, just the story**_

…

Going to honest, I really could be doing something better than going over to Will's to memorize a few lines from a book so old that that don't even speak the same type of English. Well, not that much comes to mind, but everything that does come up is still better than wasting my time with him. I'm still stuck with him at school, one of the few times I don't have to deal with him and now I have to waste it on being within in his presence.

So here I am, arguing with myself in my bedroom on why I should go and why I shouldn't, and if we are still being honest, I'm not exactly the best at proving myself right or wrong, so this battle is going downhill really fast.

Like, I have nothing to prove to him, right? I already know that I'm better at him in the fields that matter, at least to me, so it's not like I have to make a big deal out of this.

But he mocks me, and rubs it in for that matter. Not everyone needs to know how to speak in old English, especially me; it was hard enough to learn Basic English, but now there's a whole new way of speaking it. Rather not.

And he is trying to get with my sister, and if I let into this, it might just be the stepping stone he needs to get to her.

But… he did help me out that one time… He might not be all that bad.

This could be my way of making up to him so he doesn't have anything on me in the future.

And if I get this done and get out of his flawless hair, that means less time with him then needed.

"Alright, but only this time."

I sit down on my bed, a heavy sigh passing through my lips. With winter drawing nearer, the days are starting to get shorter, messing with my telling of time. I turn on my phone to check the time, sighing once again when I see the time.

 _ **3:38**_

That means I have to get ready to head over.

I roll of my bed, quite literally, and go through my closet to find something to wear. It's not polite to wear pajamas over to someone's house, right? It's not like Will is going to be in his pajamas as well, it almost four in the afternoon. I know why I still am, but someone all perfect like him? No, he's definitely dressed, probably in a suit, that's what rich, privileged white people wear, right?

So, with that new development, just to spite him, I skip on getting dressed and head downstairs. I stop on my way down into the bathroom, checking myself over in the mirror. I'm halfway through brushing and patting down my hair with my hand when I realise that I'm even doing it. Why would I care about the way I look?

Standing in the bathroom and looking over my appearance, I'm not sure why I feel torn between wanting to look nice and wanting to look as bad as I possibly can. But I push down the thought and make my way down stairs to grab my book and jacket. I want to forget it just to add more fuel to the fire, but something tugging at me stops me from doing it. So I simply pick it up and shove it in my coat and head out, pulling the address from my phone and locking the door.

…..

So, I'm only about ten to twenty minutes late when I arrive at his door, this time being I basically couldn't find the damn place. All of the houses do look the same, and this isn't me being bitter out of spite and pure rage. Like, when you watch those cartoons and all of the houses look the same, like the animators got lazy and copy-pasted the layout – or when they have those episodes where everyone and everything is the same and it's like a smiling-zombie town. Yeah, that's what I'm currently standing on the porch of.

My hand hovers over the door in a fist, and I'm willing it to knock, move – anything! After a deep breath and a small pep talk, I shake the hair out of my eyes – or in them – and knock.

I waited in silence, letting it drown out my heartbeat. Every second that I don't hear anything on the other side of the door is another second I hold my breath. Unsure of why I'm doing it, I let it relax a bit, but only to breathe in shallow takes.

I finally release the tension in my shoulders when I hear a lock being rattled with on the other side of the door, only to have it come back when a teenage girl with shoulder-length blonde hair is staring at me with ice-blue eyes, sending shivers down my spine.

She looks me over with a bored expression, leaning on the door only ever so slightly. With a sigh, she pivots her head, eyes rolling as she yelled to behind her.

"Will, one of your boyfriends is here," she yelled every monotone. She steps back and gestures with her head for me to step in side.

"Kayla, for the last time, how many times do I have to tell you that me and Jason are just-" Will stops as he appears at the top of the stairs, looking down at me with slight shock.

Kayla only rolls her eyes and heads to what I assume is back down stairs, leaving me and Will to stand face to face as he made his way down and – oh my god, are you kidding me, he's wearing pajamas, too? There goes my not-so-greatly thought out plan.

"Hey, Nico," he says, kind of surprised-like. He leaned on the door just like his sister had done so just before.

"Didn't think I was going to show up?" I ask him, raising a brow as I hesitantly take off my shoes.

"Well, when you didn't show up on time, kind of thought you ditched," he admitted, scratching the back of his neck.

"Well, sorry, but every single house looks the same, so I got a little lost. 'Take a left at the white house' wasn't much of a big help, you know."

"Sorry," he said in a not-so-sorry way, shrugging it off.

I follow him inside, closing the door with shaky hands behind me. I take it all in as he leads me upstairs, passing the living room and kitchen. Okay, three stories.

We pass photos that lined the walls, hanging in different sized frames. Trophies and medals rested on shelves, photos of a smiling family next to them to show when and where they were earned. I know I'm dragging behind, but I can't help it, I have to take everything in, I have to see and know it all. Why, I don't know, but when I try and stop, it only itches at me even more.

We finally get to a slightly cracked open door that Will pushes open and leads me through. I'm in awe, not sure why, but I am. It's huge, twice the size of my own, maybe even thrice the size. The walls are painted a light blue, leaving the closet white. A King-sized bed, white sheets with gold trimming made to perfection. To the right, a desk with a laptop and books on top were in the middle of two well-stocked bookshelves.

And what really caught my attention was his window. He had an entire wall made up of windows with two doors made of glass that opened up to a patio overlooking what appeared to be an open field. This must really be the outskirts then. The palest of yellow curtains covered the windows and white ones covered the door.

Some people…

When I finally came too, Will was leaning on his bed, fishing for his book on the side counter. Hesitantly, I make my way over to a small chair at the foot of his bed, sitting down stiffly. I take my book out of jacket and take it off, holding it in my hands, unsure of what to do with it.

Fuck, why is this making me nervous?

"You don't have to be nervous," Will spoke casually, setting his book in his lap and away from his face.

"Sorry, but well-off, blonde, white boys make me uncomfortable," I retorted back.

He seems stunned for a moment, unsure of what to say.

"Tha-that's oddly specific, you okay?"

"The real question is: are any of us really okay?"

Will was amused by this, and with a small chuckle, he pulled the book from his lap and opened to act five, scene three.

"Alright, let's start."

….

Just over an hour later, I laid on the floor, refusing to move. We had gone over the scene about a billion times, each time hurting my brain. At one point I actually fell asleep lying on the floor – Will gave me hell for it. I simply told him I was trying to truly embody the character.

"Well, you got a good deal of it down. How hard is it to learn two lines?" Will asked while getting up from beside me and heading to his bed.

My arms are sprawled out, and I sigh deeply.

"I don't really care, honestly."

"Well, try to."

"Yes, Mother," I spoke back, eyes closed.

"Good, now let's try once again, from the top," Will informed me as he stood up, throwing my book on his bed.

"Hey," I shouted, sitting up to grab at it.

"Without a book this time," he clarifies, eyeing me.

"No fair." I stand up and pout.

I start to walk towards the book, but he picks it up and holds it above his head. That tall bastard. I jump for it, but he stands even taller, using his toes to gain more height.

I stop for a brief second, thinking it over, and with a grin, I push him down on the bed and get on top to grab it. He managed to wiggle out from under me, and lean on the wall, his feet the only thing keeping me back at this point. His back is firmly pressed against the wall and his foot against my torso.

I managed to push his foot out of my way, leaving only his extra hand to hold me back as I advanced closer to grab a hold of the book. By now I'm determined to achieve it, even if I have to crawl over top of him to get it, I am _not_ going to let him win this one.

I can tell he is thinking the same thing I am because he has this ridiculous lop-sided smile plastered a crossed his face, using his full arm length to hold the book above his head.

He tried to hold me back, but with only one hand available for use, he's struggling to keep me away. I manage to grab a hold of the wrist that's above his head, but only slightly, causing the small amount of balance I have to disappear, and I topple down, my head and chest resting firmly on his torso, but my grip on his wrist is still there.

Just as I was about to get up, the door creaked open and Will's sister, Kayla, came in with a heavy sigh leaving her lips when she saw us.

Now, technically I was lying on him and his hand was rested on the small of my back – that I'm not sure on why it's there – so I can see why she would think something that wasn't going on, was going on.

Will sat up abruptly, sending me rolling off the bed, but with the book now in hand. Even though I was lying on the floor with light pain, I had a hold on the book – I had won.

"I got it – ow…"

"Kayla, what do you want? Didn't I tell you to knock?" Will spoke with a little hostility. Kayla only shrugged and sighed again.

"Whatever, while you two were up here doing whatever it was you were doing, Dad called, he says he'll be here for supper, he asked what you wanted."

Will sat up even more, his feet swinging over the edge of the bed. I still lay on the floor, watching the exchange between the two.

"Seriously, Dad's goin' to be home for dinner?" Will sounded shocked by this. Did this not happen often?

"Yeah, and Mom will be home soon, so what do you want me to tell him?"

"Whatever is fine, really."

"Okay," she said, dryly. She turned to look at me, and then her eyes darted back to her brother. "And is your boyfriend staying for supper?"

"He's not my-" Will stammered.

"I'm not his-"

"We're not-"

We both tried to speak at once; But Kayla just rolled her eyes.

"Are you staying or not?"

I look at her, then at Will. "No, I should be getting back, anyways."

"Okay-" Kayla tried to speak, but was cut off by Will whom looked down at me.

"Why not just stay, we can go over the scene a few more times – _without the book_."

"No, I really should get going, it's getting dark out and I don't like being on the bus this late at night."

Will looked at me funny, his face contorted in a confused, pitiful way.

"You walked here?" he asked, brows knitted together.

"Yeah, it's not all that far, just a crossed town, really."

"No, you're staying, and when we get done, I'll drive you home."

"But I-"

"No 'but's, just say yes," he demanded.

I swallowed, but agreed, nodding my head and averted my eyes.

Kayla rolled her eyes and sighed, something she's been doing a lot since she entered Will's room – well, I guess she did do a lot of that at the door. I'm not sure if it's because of what she thought she saw, which is totally not what happened, that is why she is eager to leave, but she keeps leaning closer to the hallway with each passing moment.

When she finally leaves, Will sighs and looks down at me. I wave the book at him with a small snarky smile, and he rolls his eyes, falling back onto the bed with a deep sigh, but small bits of laughter escaping as well, lightening the suddenly heavy mood.

…

When the front door opened, Will got up straight away, leaving me still lying on the floor were we had just been rehearsing. I sighed, continuing to lay there until I found the strength in me to get up.

"I'm home," came a deep voice, followed by the sound of shoes and coats being taken off.

When I wondered out of Will's room, I found Will leaning over the stairs. I managed to see over ever so slightly, and a man and a woman stood at the door, undressing their outside clothes, heading towards the living room. Kayla stood at the bottom of the stairs and followed them in. I watched as Will lit up with a huge smile before looking back at me. A small amount of light in his eyes diminished upon sighting me. I could only look away.

When he found his smile again, he headed down the stairs stopping on the second to face me. He motioned with his head to follow, and I did so hesitantly.

When we reached the bottom of the stairs, I followed Will through the house, falling slightly out of step.

"Mom, Dad, Will brought one of his boyfriends home, just so you know," Kayla told them, sitting down with a glass of water.

"That's so not true," Will called out, hitting Kayla in the arm as he passed by her.

"Ow! Mother, Will hit me!" she yelled, rubbing her arm.

"Kayla started it," Will whined back, sticking his tongue out at her. She only returned the favour.

"Both of you: Quit it," called a gentle voice. She walked out, and the first thing I noticed was how stunningly gorgeous she was. She had gentle blonde hair that fell around her shoulders, framing her face perfectly. Striking blue eyes that looked like a cloudless sky, and fair features. Now I can tell where Will had gotten his looks from.

I found her eyes falling on mine, her gaze changing with emotion.

"Now, William, will you introduce me to your friend?" she asked, making her way over.

"Boyfriend," Kayla whispered, bitterly. But Will kicked her shin.

"This is Nico, we are working on a school project," Will said in a very formal manor.

I waved my hand in a small manor, unsure of what really to do.

"Yeah, making out," Kayla inputted, quietly. She really likes to do that, doesn't she?

"Kayla," Will hissed at her, only to turn his gaze back to his mother.

I had only just met Will's Mother, but now I'm not too sure if I'll be able to make the rest of the night alive. If things continue in the strange pattern they have, I don't know what I'll do.

….

 _ **Woah! That's a lot of words! Jesus! I'm just sitting here watching Narnia with 'fun facts' on before I re-watch it with commentary. Things are sad on my end. I'm really lonely.**_

 _ **I will dedicate this chapter Greenamazon for being amazing and helping me with some ideas.**_

 _ **I got really tired by the end of this so I'm sorry it ended abruptly.**_

 _ **So I have no wifi or anything so I'm over at my neighbours stealing the wifi there. It's kind of sad. So I've been only receiving all of your love and support when I'm at school because I have wifi there.**_

 _ **Small random thing: if you guys are looking for some good books to read, check out Simon vs. the Homo Sapien Agenda (don't remember the author) and Rainbow Boys by Alex Sanchez (Pretty sure)(All gay btw)**_

 _ **You guys are the best, like seriously, I wouldn't have gotten this far without you guys. Your love and support has been overwhelming and I love it!**_

 _ **For those who follow X, I'm currently working on chapter like 12 or 13 and I'm at like 7 000 words and I'm not even half way done, so it is coming, I'm just wanting to die a little.**_

 _ **If you like this or me, check out my other stories: X and Side Friend.**_

 _ **Now, I have a few things in the bucket that I've been working on for quite some time, time to time, but I really want to write something out of the box, something really out there, so if you have any ideas for this story, one of my others, or a new one, go right ahead. I love when you guys hit me up with your ideas an thoughts.**_

 _ **Oh, and before I go, one of you guys wrote how this reminds you of high school, and if it does, I'm sorry.**_

 _ **Get ready for some more Romeo and Juliet, cuz its coming.**_

 _ **Review, follow, and favourite please!**_

 _ **Kitty out!**_


	13. Chapter 12 Dinner With the Parents

_**Holy crap, I'm so tired. Hoping you all had a wonderful Easter for whatever reason you celebrate it for.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _ **Don't own the characters, just the story.**_

…

Alright, so you know how I said that Will must have gotten his looks from his Mother? Well, I take that back. Sitting down with Will at the table and being surrounded by his family really makes you stop and wonder. Why can one family be so perfect from parent to child? Other then some very key feminine details that Will definitely took after from his Mother, he is a spitting image of his father, all the way down to the strong, yet thin nose and sharpness of his eyebrows.

Everything felt so prim and proper, so being in my pajamas didn't feel all that… well, right. But, with me not being the only one, it didn't feel too out of place. But being at such a huge kitchen table didn't help with any of the self arguing.

It was silent for a good chunk of the beginning, only the sound of medal clanging rang throughout the dinning room. It was unsettling the way that Will's Father hardly ever looked at anyone in particular. His eyes just sort of hazed over everything, narrowed in focus, but on what, I wasn't sure.

It wasn't until Will's Mother spoke up did anyone say much then 'pass this' or 'pass that'.

"So" she started, setting her fork gently on the side of her plate, wiping the corners of her with her napkin before placing it on her lap, "you're one of William's friends?"

I got a little choked on my own words, fumbling somewhere in my mind to find some proper words.

"Um, yeah," I stammered.

She looked pleased at either my answer or uneasiness, but which ever it was, she quickly dismissed it and carried on.

"Your name is Nico right?" I nodded, coughing a little from the first time around, and decided speaking wouldn't be the best for right now.

"I haven't heard about you from Will," his Father brought up, his gaze settling on me.

"Oh, umm…" my voice got lost in my throat, not too sure on where I'm allowed to walk with them.

But dear Willie came to my rescues and replaced my words with his.

"He's from the school that burnt down a crossed town."

His Mother seemed almost heartbroken, but his father only raised his chin, eye slanting slightly as he eyed Will, and dragging his gaze to freeze on me. He seemed to be mulling the information over in his head, deciding if I was a good enough response to his question.

When his eyes closed and his chin lowered, a small sigh escaped Will's lips as he took a drink from his cup. It seemed that that was enough information for him to be content.

"So,-" his mother took a sip from her cup, setting it down gently, "- what project is this?"

"Romeo and Juliet," Will told her nonchalantly, poking at his food before taking a small bit.

Kayla, Will's sister, rolled her eyes, moving her peas around her plate with a bored expression. She was muttering something under her breath, but I had no clue what she was saying.

"Oh," his Mother said, eyebrows going upwards ever so slightly. "And what part is it? Anything with Mercutio? Oh, I love that boy."

"No," Kayla joined the conversation, "no Mercutio, but Will's Romeo."

"Well, isn't that nice. Isn't that a fitting part? This is for Drama class?"

"Yes, Mom," Will answered.

I watched the exchange between the family, but my attention never fully left Will's father, whom seemed to be tossing something back and forth in his mind, a bitter look crossed his face and he solemnly took a bite.

"Which part in the play are you two doing?" Will's Mother asked, quite content with the topic.

Will seemed a little more relaxed now, being on a topic that seemed quite stable, but through the clattering on silverware, something about Will's Father still got to me, something that I couldn't quite shake off.

"The final scene in act five."

Will and his Mother continued to go back and forth on the subject, but as they discussed, my focus was now solely on his Father now, watching he way his face scrunches up and his frown lines become even more apparent. One of the things that confused me was when he would frown, all the wrinkles would be prominent, as if he never smiled, but same thing goes for reverse; when I did see his smile, all of those wrinkles seemed to melt, and the only markings were the creases around his eyes and mouth from smiling for many years.

"Nico's Juliet," Kayla added, simply taking a bite.

That's when my suspicions came to show some result. Will's Father's face contorted to a confused look, then quickly turned into something of discuss, contorted to show an expression he must have used a lot.

When I looked over at Will, he almost seemed to flinch at both Kayla's words and his Father's sudden reaction. Was this common?

"Well, isn't that a little gay?" he asked, causing Will to look away and his Mother to take a deep breath in, eyes closed. Kayla still casually eating away as if nothing had happened or will happen.

"Honey," Will's Mother said softly, a sort of tiredness laced her vice and she gently put her fork down, wiping her face with the napkin that was rested on her lap.

"Dad," Will tried to speak, but he didn't make it that far.

"And why are you doing this specific part, William?" his Father managed to sound calm, but it was only deceiving.

"The teacher randomly drew it, Dad, we aren't the only people with roles like this, Percy and Jason-"

"I aspect things like this from those Jason and Percy boys, but-"

"Honey," Will's Mother raised her voice, stopping her husband's word dead in their tracks, scaring me a little with the control of gentleness and aggression. "We are eating _and_ we have a guest. Now, if we could drop this for now, that would be wonderful. And Kayla, I wish to speak with you later."

"Hey, what did I do?" she called out, a look of angered confusion crossed her face.

"Enough. Now, if we can continue with dinner, that would be lovely."

And when she spoke those words, everyone damn well listened to her. No one spoke another word out of place the entire rest of dinner.

When I did look over at Will, his face was blank, eyes unreadable. He must get things like this all the time, but what do I know?

As soon as Will got done, we headed up stairs, and I slowly hobbled behind him, unsure of my place here again.

We went over a few things before I packed up my very few things and we headed down to his car.

The street lights were already starting to turn on when we got outside. The sky was ablaze with the neon ebony, dusted with specks of white. The wind blew from all directions, tossing Will's hair everywhere in a perfectly messy way.

He unlocked the doors and the both of us climbed in, buckling up. As he started the car, silence befell us, neither of us talking or making a sound. It wasn't until we were a few minutes out did Will finally say anything.

"I'm sorry about that," he spoke softly.

I turned to him, confused at first, but then I realise what he was saying. I turned back, looking out the window and watched the scenes go by.

"Oh, yeah, that's fine, really."

"No seriously, he's… uptight with a lot of things. Even though my Mother is an Actress, the whole acting world isn't exactly his thing."

Great, of course his Mother is an Actress, what else would she be?

"I really don't care, honestly," I told him, leaning on the side of the door. "Take a right up here."

Will turned on his blinker and headed down the street.

"Like, I really don't care if someone's… you know… but my Dad, he doesn't have much of a tolerance for things like that. I blame my Grandfather for that, though."

"And I'll say it again, it really doesn't bother me."

"Cause, if you're… than that's fine, I don't have a-"

"Dude," I say, turning to him, "I'm not, you know…"

"Okay," Will says, relaxing his breath, but his knuckle turned white on the steering wheel.

Something strange eats at me, words that don't feel like my own jump on the edge of my tongue. And when I try and push them down, they only seem to try and come up.

"Are you…?" I find myself asking, unsure of where it had come from.

"Wha'…?" he asked, looking at me suddenly, then back at the road, his head going back and forth. "Me? Oh, god no."

"Okay," I say back, leaning back in the chair. "Left."

…

As soon as I slammed my bedroom door closed, I sighed, resting my back on the door, sliding down with a heavy sigh. Today has been a long day, and I am _so_ read for bed.

….

 _ **Another chapter, yay!**_

 _ **I have some more ideas with this for filler, but damn, if this story is going to cover what I've been thinking of, shits gonna get real. Like, trigger warning real.**_

 _ **So, I got a new laptop! Plus! But my memory stick is fucking up, so may or may not have lost two giant chapters for one of my other stories. Negative. Sad face**_

 _ **So, I'll keep my head up and write this one for safeness.**_

 _ **Hope you guys loved it, or at least liked it. You guys are literally the best.**_

 _ **My friends don't believe me when I say you guys are the best. Quite a few of you follow my other stories and I love seeing you guys review on all of them. It makes me extremely happy.**_

 _ **So, if you like this, you'll love my other stuff!**_

 _ **Check out X or Side Friend, little self promotion.**_

 _ **Review, follow, and favourite because it makes me super happy to hear from you guys.**_

 _ **Kitty out!**_


	14. Chapter 13 Where Were You?

_**Shit, a next day update? What?**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _ **Don't own the characters, just the story.**_

….

This day was pretty ordinary for the most part. I sat in the back of the theatre watching the teacher yell at several students, all in which laughed at her outrage. Leo would occasionally lean over to me and make some side comment that would distract me from my sudden drawl to Will.

Now, before you get ahead of yourself, the thing that made it weird was that only last class did Will not show up, but I did see him, and he was giving a note to the Gym Teacher. After a few minute, the teacher gave him a once over before nodding his head, and I watched as Will exited the Gym.

But here he was, sitting at the bottom on the theatre in the first row of seats talking with his friend group. Where _was_ he at?

My attention was quickly drawn from him when the teacher decided to make an announcement.

"Alright, so as I have been talking about this a little bit in the past, I have finally gotten the date for the play that we'll be going to see."

What? Okay, I was now officially confused even more. Just when you think…

"Oh, yeah, you weren't here when she said that she wanted to take us on a field trip to go and see a professional play in the city," Leo informed me, nudging me with his arm to get my attention.

"Ah," is all I said back, nodding my head in a numbing notion.

"So which one is it?" Percy, I think, asked, flicking his fingers as a gesture.

"Well, I went over the ones that'll be showing around the time, and I have decided on Phantom of the Opera."

There was a collective murmur from the class, people looking at one another with agreeing nods and accepting expressions.

"So, I have printed out the permission forms for you all, and I'll be handing them out while you get the last day of practice in before you perform the scenes you have been assigned."

Leo jumped straight up and headed down the stairs, jumping and fumbling over the last few. He skidded a crossed the floor and stopped directly in front Callie. She simple gave him a discussed look before rolling her eyes with a sigh and walking away, Leo following her like a lot puppy.

I laughed gently to myself at the sight, letting a small smile cross my lips.

With a heavier sigh, I got up from my spot and headed down the stairs, taking the permission form with a shy smile, nodding when she smiled back at me. I stuff it into my pocket and headed over to where Will was still talking with his friends. I kept a suitable distance from them and waited for that damn blonde.

When he finally waved his friends goodbye, he made his way over to me, his head still turning back to face them ever few seconds to add something before laughing and turning away. He managed to finally make his way over to where I stood, not stopping to turn around and talk to his friends. He put his finger up to me to signal 'one minute' and walked passed me.

Did that fucker just fucking tell me to stay put? I know where he can stick that finger up.

When he came back, he sat down on the floor with a huff, eyes closed. I rolled my eyes and sat down, not wanting to be here with this guy.

"Fuck, I love Phantom of the Opera," he said with an excited tone.

I just nodded, unsure of how to contribute to his little fan-moment.

We agreed on going over the scene word-wise without scripts during the class, but something kept nagging at me. Where was he during gym? It's not like I can just straight up ask him, because wouldn't that seem like I care about him and noticed that he was gone?

But I'm not too sure it was just gym class that started to bug me, because no matter how many times his phone goes off, he is always stopping and checking it, staring at it for minutes sometimes. His expression blank, unreadable. I'm not too sure this is connected to the thing in gym, but something has had his attention for more of the day, at least I presume.

Even with the small amount material to cover, we only go through the scene roughly five times in the entire class time. He even left early at the end, leaving me with about five minutes of spare time to do whatever I wanted.

I fish out my phone and find my fingers pulling up my previous text messages to Will, fingertips lingering just above the button, itching to type something out. Most likely to ask what was going on, but seriously, why would I care? Maybe it had something to do with what occurred at his house two nights ago, but it just itches at me, and I really want to drop it.

So why can't I?

…..

I never ended up texting him, thank God, but something about it never leaves me. And knowing my luck, I'm going to forget all about this and have it come back and bite it in my ass whether or not I realise it.

But as I'm putting one some shirt I presume is clean, Hazel knocks gently on my door before it slowly squeaked open and her golden eyes peered in nervously. I find my shoulders relax as I make eye contact with her. I smile gently back at her.

"Hey," I call to her.

"Sorry for just barging in," she says softly, slowly opening the rest of the door to enter my room.

"It's fine, you can come in whenever you want."

"Okay," she tells me, but she will never do it.

"What's on your mind?" I ask her, pulling up my pants.

"I wont be home for supper," Hazel informs me, adverting her eyes as her cheeks darken even more.

"Oh, where will you be?"

"You know Frank, right? From gym?" I nod at her and she continues. "Well, he asked me out yesterday and…"

"That's great!" I tell her, hugging her tightly. She tenses at the sudden contact but relaxes into my hug as she wraps her arms around my back and squeezes back.

"Thanks," she says, burying her face into my neck.

"Anything you need," I tell her.

…..

Well, Will was back in gym yesterday, as if nothing happened. The teacher had me run a few things around for him, so by the time I got back, Will was dripping with sweat, panting with a faraway look in his eyes, full of determination. Hazel was timidly partnered up with Frank as they passed a ball back and forth to each other.

I decided that doing gym at this point would be pointless for me, so I took a ball and bounced it a few times off to the side to make it look like I was doing something. If there was one thing that I'm good at is bull shitting my way through things to make it seems like I know what I'm doing or just the allusion that I'm actually doing something.

I got a little distracted by absolutely nothing and lost control on the ball, having it roll away from me. I sigh, debating whether or not to actually go and pick it up. I watched it roll between other student's feats, its bounce dying down with every bit of contact to the ground.

As I watched it, my mind started to go blank, only to be snapped out of it when I heard a voice clear as day over top of the noisy gym, sound of chatter and balls bouncing, like a bell over a dullness.

"Think fast!"

When I looked up, I saw a ball coming at me. I put my hands up and caught it, stumbling around to gain proper control over it. I looked up and saw Will walking over to me, pushing his hair out of his face with his hand, his cheeks a soft pink, and his breath hitched. Something about it was…

"Where were you at the start of class?" he asked as I tossed the ball back to him.

"Had to do some running around for Mr. Satan over there."

"Oh, c'mon, he isn't that bad," Will pleaded, a soft laughter escaping his pale lips.

"Oh yeah? Making us do nothing but basketball for weeks on end?"

"Well, I guess there's that, but…" his voice trailed off as if he couldn't find a reason even for himself. "Anyways, you ready for Drama?" he asked, something hidden under his voice.

I just made a low noise in the back of my throat, hoping he got how much I didn't want to do this.

Looking at him now, with that far-out look still present in his eyes, still made me wonder. I could never read him, no matter how hard I try. There was a sort of mystery that I hated; it made me want figure out what it was, but I didn't want anything to do with him, so it eats away at me.

We stood in silence watching the others fumble around with basketballs. When we got called out by the teacher, Will and I started to pass the ball back and forth at each other to make it seem like we were doing something.

"So, how's your sister doing?"

"God, you're still on that?"

"Yeah," he said nonchalantly. "She's hot."

"She's my sister," I shot back.

"All the better."

I looked at him and he only chucked lowly, a smile spreading a crossed his face.

"Hey, I should come over to your place," he says, tossing the ball to me. I hold on to it and just look at him.

"God, no. Why?"

"Well, I know where you live now, so I could totally stop by and say 'hi' to your sister."

"I would rather get shot than have you as my Step-Brother. Anyway, pretty sure she's going out with Frank now. At least tonight."

His face looks sad, but that over-the-top sad, full pout and all.

"Why are all the good ones taken?" he speaks sadly, shaking his head. When his eyes meet mind, he smiles and sighs. "Well, can't have them all. But I mustn't give up!"

I roll my eyes and toss the ball at him, hard.

….

 _ **Here's a more fun chapter. I didn't exactly mean to write another damn chapter, but things happen you know? So I'm just tossing in some things I've been mulling over in my head so lets just see where this goes.**_

 _ **But holy shit, you guys are literally the best! Like seriously, you don't even realise it. You guys are the reason I'm trash and I promise to continue to be that trash if can continue to put up with my trash! But seriously I love you all!**_

 _ **I wrote this entire chapter listening to the sound track for Phantom of the Opera. We got it in band and I just can't drop it, I just love it!**_

 _ **So, next chapter is the scenes. I just forgot my ipod at home and that's were all of them are on and I'm really lazy.**_

 _ **All the reviews I get from you guys are what I live for and I'm a total slut for it! Don't kink-sham me, kink-sham Disney.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed this little info-filler chapter and I hope you over think everything in this chapter because you'll be doing more work than me.**_

 _ **Please review, follow, and favourite because the oxford-comma isn't dead.**_

 _ **Kitty out!**_


	15. Chapter 14 Men in Dresses

_**Holy shit! This one is long!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _ **Don't own the characters, just the story**_

…

Alright, so where do I start? I guess it was drama where I blanked out.

It was a normal class, just like always. Leo and I sat in the back of class, watching all of the other students run around and talk with their friends. Leo was obviously nervous, yet excited to have to perform with Callie; his foot wouldn't stop tapping in the ground.

"Holy crap, can you ever keep calm?" I asked him.

"Sorry," he replied, his foot coming to a soft stop. "I'm just so nervous for this. I can't mess this up or Callie will kill me."

"I'd rather than have to do this," I mumbled, leaning back in the chair as the drama Teacher took her spot in the front of the class.

"Alright. So the plan for today is to get through all of your guy's scenes. I'll let all of you get together with your partner for a few minutes to get any last minute things out of the way before you go on. If you are in need of any last minute items, come see me."

Chatter arose in the room when she walked off, going over to her laptop. People started to pair up with their partners, running around to get the last of their props to add to the performance. When I looked over, Leo's eyes were blown wide.

"Dude, you'll do fine."

"But-"

"Dude! Are you really going to let some girl make you feel insecure? You're always telling me you're the hottest one in this room, now go down there and prove me that you are!"

Leo looked at me, a new found fire lighting in his eyes after a few moments of dull staring.

"You're right! I _am_ hot! And I'm goin' to show this babe just how hot Valdez can really get!" Leo stood up, a smirk playing on his face as he marched his way down to the stage.

I had to hold back reaching out and grabbing a hold of him, knowing that this could possibly end badly.

"Make good choices," I say, more to myself.

And then following my own advice; I make my way down the stairs after him, going to meet up with my own partner.

When I reach the bottom, I find Will staring at his phone with a hard look on his face. His brows are pushed together, his forehead gathering wrinkles. Looking at him like that made him seem almost human, no longer flawless.

"Yo, Sunshine, we all good," I asked him, hands coming out of my pocket to swing in front of me, grabbing them and pulling them in close.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm – wait, 'Sunshine'?" he asked, his face going from dazed to an almost amused smirk playing at his face. His features return to near perfection at his newly found relaxed state.

I shrug it off, shifting from one foot to the other. It seems as if he wants to press on the nickname, but he drops it when his phone makes a low vibrating noise, taking his attention away from the subject and onto whatever was displeasing him beforehand.

He shifts his body, sighs, and puts on a calming front. Will looks at me with a sort of forced smile, more of hard line than anything.

"So, think you have everything?" he asked, and I only roll my eyes.

"That's kind of what I was asking you about."

"Oh." His voice was low, hushed. A soft blush grazed his cheeks ever so slightly, something I could have missed if I wasn't paying attention.

Will cleared his throat, ran his hand through his hand, and straightened his back before turning away from me and walking off back stage. I stare at his, mouth open only ever so slightly. That little–

I shake my head and follow him, trying to not want to strangle him while I'm at it.

When I meet up with him again, he's in the prop room grabbing a table cloth and digging around for a few more props. I lean on the door frame, hoping my body is somewhat covered and hidden. I know he knows I'm standing there, but he makes no effort to make that fact known.

He passes me with a few things in hand, leaving me to wonder what's really on his mind. He's been pretty zoned out lately…

After several minutes of everyone talking, except Will, the Teacher calls everyone to take a seat and be prepared to perform.

"Percy and Jason, you're up first," she called, stepping off to the side.

Both boys made their way on stage, Percy sporting an apron, dress, and fake boobs. Jason had a clean cut suit and a tie that was obviously done wrong. The two set up a few props before turning to the audience.

"We were supposed to be doing 'Dinner with Friends', but neither of us could find the script. So we talked to the Teacher and she let us switch to a new one," Percy informed the class, shaking a feather duster.

"We would like to present our new scene 'Family 2.0'".

Jason walked off stage, hanging in the wings. Percy started to walk around, dusting invisible furniture until Grace walked on, carrying a briefcase.

" _Hi, Honey! I'm home!"_ Jason called, a cliché sixties attitude present.

" _Who are you? What are you doing in my house?!_ " Percy called out, a fake southern accent on his tongue. He placed his hand over his chest in shock with a confused expression crossing his face. He dropped the feather duster.

" _I'm your new husband. Where should I put my coat?_ " Jason asked, taking his coat off and looking around. He acted as if he was admiring the décor.

Grace walked up to Jackson and leaned in, as if he was trying to kiss him, but got pushed away as Jackson backed up with a horrified look on his face replacing his old one.

" _Don't touch me! I'll scream! I'll call the police!_ " Percy called out, his off-putting southern accent making the crowd chuckle a bit.

But Jason looked offended.

" _Aren't you going to ask how my day was?_ " he asked, placing a hand over his heart as if he had been wounded.

Percy stared at the blonde, going on with him. " _How … how was your day?_ "

" _It was awful! Just like every other day! Same old boring job. Same old boring boss. Same old boring life. And then, on the way home, suddenly it hit to me—why come home to the same old boring wife and house and kids and dog when I could try something new?_ " Jason said as he walked around, recalling what he was thinking.

" _But you can't just—_ "

" _I've always admired your home. It's very well kept,_ " Jason went on, nodding his head as he continued to look around.

" _Thank you, but—_ "

" _I pass it every day on my way to work, so I thought today I'd give it a try,_ " Jason continued to interrupt Percy's character. " _It has to be more exciting than the one I've been coming home to for the past fifteen years."_

" _But … I already have a husband_ ," Percy tried to explain.

Jason waved him off. " _He can have my life. Where does he work_?"

Percy eyed him, looking him over. " _He's an executive. At a technology company_."

Jason clapped his hands with a smile on his face. " _Perfect! I love technology! All those little gadgets and stuff! It'll be great!"_

" _Look, I'm … I'm sorry your life is so boring. My life is boring too. But you can't just walk in here and expect us to—"_

" _Oh! I almost forgot! I brought you flowers!_ " Jason pulled a bouquet of flowers out of his coat.

" _You brought me flowers?_ " Percy face lit up, taking them with one hand and placing the other on his fake chest.

" _They're orchids—a symbol of rare beauty and eternal love—my love for you."_

Percy pretended to tear up. " _My … my husband hasn't brought me flowers in almost fifteen years._ "

" _I wrote you a poem too_." Jason produced a piece of paper from his coat pocket.

" _A poem?"_

" _Would you like me to recite it?_ " Jason asked, opening the folded paper.

" _Well … if you went to the trouble of writing it … I … I wouldn't want it to go to waste."_

" _You take my breath away._

 _Like the sunset or a summer day._

 _When I gaze at the moon_

 _Or the ocean blue_

 _They pale beside the sight of you._

 _You take my breath away."_

" _That's beautiful. You … you really wrote that?"_ Percy stepped forward.

" _For you."_

Percy paused, as if to consider it. He looked the blonde over with curiosity.

" _Do you pee in the shower?"_

" _Never."_

Percy tried another one. " _Hog the sheets?"_

" _Nope."_

" _Snore?"_

Jason thought about this. " _I don't think so."_

" _Any history of baldness in your family?"_ Percy crossed his arms, raising a brow with a small smirk playing at his lips.

" _On the contrary. We're very hairy."_ Jason ran a hand through his hair, flicking it ever so slightly as he looked over at the other boy.

" _Would you do your own laundry or wait for me to do it?"_

" _Do it myself."_

" _Fix the toilet or call a plumber?"_ Percy walked around him, eyeing from every angle

" _Fix it."_

" _Shingle the roof or buy a new house?"_

" _New house,"_ Jason replied, relaxing and shaking his arms out.

" _Anniversary in Maui or Vegas?"_

" _Maui."_

" _Watch football or do me in the kitchen?"_ Percy took a step forward, pushing his fake breasts out.

" _Do you really have to ask?"_

" _Will you constantly try to pork me in the rear?"_

" _Only if you want me to."_ Percy smirked at his answer.

" _Tell me about your first wife,"_ Percy asked, arms crossed again while he waited for an answer.

" _She was a nag. A nag with no boobs. She had boobs until the baby was born, but he sucked them right off. I'm a boob man, so it was completely unworkable."_ Jason waved his hand.

" _You left because she lost her boobs?"_ Percy asked defensively, grabbing his fake boobs of his own.

" _There were other things. But I have to be honest—it was mainly the boobs."_

" _What if I lose my boobs? Will you leave me too?"_

Jason laughed and motioned to Percy's upper half. " _It looks like you've got plenty to spare!"_ Percy then proceeded to fake make-out with the blonde, aggressively grabbing his hair in his fists. _"Can we have sex now?"_

" _Easy, Tiger. You'll have to win the kids over first. Children!"_

By the end of their scene, the class is in tears with laughter. I look over to see it had gotten to Will, too, removing the frown that had taken home. It was… nice.

After a few more go arounds, Leo and Callie make their way onto the stage. Leo also is sporting a fifties style dress and is setting up a chair for him to sit down on. Callie had more manlier clothes on, her tie done up right.

"We shall be doing a scene from 'An Affair to Remember'," Callie explained, walking off stage just like Jason had done.

Callie walked on to the stage, taking off a hat.

" _Does Miss McKey –?"_

" _Nickie!"_ Leo yelled, not getting up from the chair he was perched on; a blanket covering his legs.

" _Hello,"_ Callie walks over and shakes his hand, " _How are you, Terry?"_

" _It's good to see you."_

" _It's good to see you, too."_ Callie took a step back. _"Are you feeling alright?"_

" _Oh, yes. I'm just resting,"_ Leo said, waving her off with an artificially high voice.

" _Good,"_ Callie said, walking around.

" _It's been a long time."_

" _Yes - yes, that's right."_

" _It's good to see you."_

" _Yes - you said that,"_ Callie informed him, walking up to a chair that was in front of him. _"May I?"_

My mind went blank. I found myself zoning out ever so slightly. The realism in their scene was good. Leo made my only slightly uncomfortable with his ability to pull off such a convincing girl.

I could tell something was on Will's mind once again as his attention was elsewhere.

I sat back, trying to pull my mind back, but unlike Leo, I didn't have that much confidence to do something such as that.

Their scene was almost over by the time I found my mindset.

"– _But, you swore that if you ever saw me again, you'd ask - didn't you?"_ Callie asked.

" _No - no - I remembered we said if we could make it we'd be there. And, if one of us didn't show up there must be an excellent reason,"_ Leo tried to explain why he hadn't been at been at the empire state building on the day they were supposed to meet up

" _Like what for instance?"_ Callie beckoned.

" _... so, there'll be no more questions asked ... I hope ..."_ Leo reached over and grabbed a box. _"Cigarette?"_

Their scene ended and everyone clapped as the two of them took their things off the stage and left it bare for the next scene.

It wasn't until two more down the road did Will and I have to perform. I was nervous, I didn't want to do this, but here I was, about to go up and perform in front of the entire class. My heart was racing and my palms were sweaty. I almost tripped on flat ground making my way on stage.

Will had set up a table with a soft cloth draped over it. A simple pillow lay at the end of it.

I tugged at my costume as I got in place for our smaller scene. Will's costume wasn't as bad. He only had tights and a puffy shirt. But I was forced into shorts and an oversized shirt because – thank the gods – all of the other groups had grabbed the dresses.

I awkwardly lied down on the table, flattening the shirt so it would lie properly. I closed my eyes as Will did the introductions, something my mind seemed to filter out.

One minute I was lying down, trying to not freak out, and the next thing I knew, I hear nothing but the soft sound of Will's voice, piercing the beating sound of my pounding heart.

" _O my love, my wife,"_ he started, " _Death, that hath suck'd the honey of thy breath. Hath had no power yet upon thy beauty: Thou art not conquer'd, beauty's ensign yet is crimson in thy lips and in thy cheeks, and death's pale flag is not advanced there."_

Will's voice grew louder as he came closer. Something started to feel weird, something that had only presented itself only a few times before during practice, but never enough for me to truly sense it. I pushed it aside, continuing to listen to the soft, calming voice of Will's.

" _Tybalt, liest thou there in thy bloody sheet? O, what more favor can I do to thee, than with that hand that cut thy youth in twain to sunder his that was thine enemy? Forgive me, cousin!"_ Will's voice grew with power, carrying as he moved around on the stage. I didn't need to see him to how well he was doing. _"Ah, dear Juliet, why art thou yet so fair? Shall I believe that unsubstantial Death is amorous, and that the lean abhorred monster keeps thee here in dark to be his paramour? For fear of that, I still will stay with thee, and never from this palace of dim night depart again._

" _Here, here will I remain with worms that are thy chambermaids; O, here will I set up my everlasting rest, and shake the yoke of inauspicious stars from this world-wearied flesh,"_ Will spoke, with words airy.

The sound of his footsteps echoed in the theatre. I wasn't sure if it was because of the echo, or because at this moment, anything Will did seemed to ring louder.

" _Eyes, look your last!-"_ his hand rested on my cheek, and I could feel it begin to heat up _"-Arms, take your last embrace! And, lips, O you the doors of breath,"_ he paused, his voice ringing loudly in my ears, echoing throughout my head, " _seal with a righteous kiss."_

His thumb moved from stroking my cheek ever so softly, to rest on my lips. I tried the hardest I could to not move, to not flinch or yell or cry.

It felt as if time had stopped. No one in the world existed but me and him.

I could feel his breath heat up my face as it got closer. All I could see was darkness, but I knew he was mere inches from my face.

I could hear breaths being drawn as the tension seemed to last forever, until his nose brushed mine. I could feel his hair that framed his face, fall upon mine, mixing with my own. He had his lips pressed against his own thumb, but if that wasn't there…

His heat was gone, and I felt colder than ever as he raised his head to press on.

" _A dateless bargain to engrossing death! Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavory guide! Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on the dashing rocks thy sea-sick weary bark!"_ Will shouted, grabbing a vile that hung at his waist, only knowing that from practice. " _Here's to my love!"_

I heard the sound of the top being opened, and a few seconds later, his voice deepened, a cough escaping from his lips.

" _O true apothecary! Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die."_

The sound of a limp body sounded, ringing until it was drowned out by the air vents. I waited, knowing I had to wait a few seconds before raising, to take my stand, something I didn't want to do.

I opened my eyes, ever so slowly, lifting myself up on my elbows. I looked around, eyes blinking madly.

" _Where is my lord?"_ I started, hoping my voice didn't crack too much. I took a deep breath and ventured forth. " _I do remember well where I should be, and there I am. Where is my Romeo?"_

I sat up even more, swinging one foot over the side of the table gently. I took another breath and looked around to spot Will. When I saw him, his body was limp, an uncomfortable mass.

I slowly made my way to the floor, hands shaky as I looked for where the vial had fallen to. When I spotted it, I picked it up; scooting awkwardly to have Will lie next to me, his head almost in my lap.

Forcing my nerves to calm as best as I could, I cupped Will's cheek, caressing it. I could feel warmth radiating from them.

" _What's here? A cup clos'd in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end."_

I upturned the vial over my mouth, but dropped it.

" _O churl, drunk all, and left no friendly drop to help me after? I will kiss thy lips, haply some poison yet doth hang on them, to make me die with a restorative."_

I looked him over, knowing what was next. I took a deep breath and did what Will had done. I moved my thumb to press against his lips. They were soft and warm, something I wasn't expecting. They were a simple shade of pink and his eyelashes were long in a manly way.

I lean closer, holding my breath as I press my lips to my own thumb.

" _Thy lips are warm. I'll be brief. O happy dagger."_ I grabbed the dagger that hung at his side, and brought it in front of me. " _This is thy sheath,"_ I say before I thrust the fake blade into my abdomen, " _there rust, and let me die._ "

I felt my body go limp, relaxing fully and allowing the scene to come to a close as I fall directly on top of Will, his subtle breathing becoming a sudden loll underneath of me. His scent was oddly relaxing as I breathed it in.

It wasn't until I heard clapping did Will try to move. When he shuffled underneath of me, I sat up and let him follow. He leaned back on his hands and carried a cheeky smile. He nodded at me with a soft smile before standing up and breaking the intense eye contact.

I could feel my heart pounding, but it must have been from the sudden rush of performing, right?

…

 _ **Holy crap, how was that?**_

 _ **Sorry about changing what Percy's was, I really couldn't find it. But I think this one was better. Sorry for cutting Leo's down, it was kind of boring and would have made this even longer, so I cut some of it. I was also kind of lazy.**_

 _ **Hope you all liked this, I have much more in store. Its roughly early/mid October right now, so I hope that helps with timing cuz I just got that all sorted out.**_

 _ **I have been tossing around a few ideas for this part, and now that I know what's gonna happen, the fluff I was debating on putting in will be saved for the future, so you'll have to wait! I'm so evil!**_

 _ **Another thing, I wanna write a Will POV chapter to explain some more about Nico, things that only other people would notice and he wouldn't way himself, but that's in the future, when? I don't know, but that would be some really cute fluff there.**_

 _ **So, Trials of Apollo, huh?**_

 _ **Thank you for all the positive feedback, you guys are the reason why I write this. You guys have given me the will to continue this, and I'm so happy you all enjoy it!**_

 _ **Please check out my other stories**_ _ **X**_ _ **and**_ _ **Side Friend**_ _ **(**_ _ **X**_ _ **is currently on hiatus right now, so I'm sorry. Please check it out tho! That one is full of fluff, my other is literal hell)**_

 _ **Please review, follow, and favourite if you enjoy it, or because I'm desperate**_

 _ **Kitty out!**_


	16. Chapter 15 Funny Ways

_**Small chapter to get from one part to another!**_

 _ **DISCLAIER:**_ _ **Don't own the characters, only the story.**_

…..

As Will and I walked off stage, being the last performance, other students were getting up and talking about, discussing their scenes with one another. Leo ran over to me, waving his hands in the air like a lunatic.

"Dude, that was sick!" he yelled, face full of enthusiasm.

"It was chill, I guess," I replied, shrugging it off.

I felt kind of uncomfortable wearing the over sized shirt that acted as a dress. I tugged at the bottom hem of it, trying to pull it down more over my legs. I feel like I almost belong at Coachella; just need a flower crown…

"Will! Nico!" the teacher called us. I waved to Leo as I walked over, still fidgeting with the shirt.

"Yes?" Will asked, wiping imaginary dust off of his blouse.

"You two are quite something, you know that?" she asked, holding her folder under her arms. "I know Will is good, but Nico, you really surprised me."

"You'd never believe that he only just learned his lines," Will spoke softly under his breath, but I heard him.

"Solace!" I hiss at him.

"But really, with your accent, it really brought the character alive."

"Woah, woah, woah. Wait a minute, accent?" I asked, confused, hands up in almost a defensive way.

"Yeah?" she questioned me, an uncertain look in her eyes.

I looked over at Will and back at the teacher, hoping one of them would explain just a little it more. When no one spoke, I spoke instead.

"I don't have an accent!" I protested.

"Well…" Will's voice drifted off, his eyes looking away.

"I don't!"

"Dude, you don't even say my name properly."

I looked at Will, unsure of what he meant.

"Yes I do. How can anyone say 'Will' wrong?" I asked, folding my arms.

"You just did."

"How?!"

"You say it like ' _Weel'_ ," Will said, stretching out the "E" noise, exaggerating it. "You have problem pronouncing soft 'I's."

"Will is right, you do pronounce your soft 'I's like that," the teacher chimed in.

"Really? Are you serious?"

Both of them nodded and I felt defeated. I had never noticed that I spoke different from everyone else. I just assumed that I had been in America long enough that I spoke like everyone else, but apparently not.

"Nico, have you ever thought about trying out for the next school play?"

I looked over at the teacher, not sure what she was getting at.

"Why – why would you want me to audition for the school play?"

"It would be wonderful to see you act again like you just did."

I shake my head. "I'm sorry, but – but I don't act."

"Well," she started, her face looking slightly disappointed, "it is sad to hear, but if you do end up changing your mind, please just let me know."

She waved bye as she walked away, leaving Will and I to stand by ourselves on stage, still in our Romeo and Juliet costumes.

"Okay, but really, I don't talk like that, do I?"

"Oh yeah, I didn't want to say anything but…"

"Seriously?!"

Will laughed at me, his shoulders shaking with the sudden appearance of a gently smile.

"It is quite cute," he said, crossing his arms.

"Fight me."

"Like, you don't even say my full name right. It's Will Solace, not ' _Weel Soleece'_."

I look him up and down, eyes squinted. "No…"

"Yes…"

We stayed silence for a small while before his friends called his over. He broke eye contact and walked over, leaving me standing in an oversized shirt on the stage by myself.

…..

"Hey, whatcha doing for Halloween?" Leo asked, lying on the ground in his mini 'office'.

"Oh, nothing much. Hazel and I usually marathon horror movies. She and I started this when we stopped trick-or-treating together."

"Ah."

Halloween was coming up, only a few nights away, and Leo and I were hanging out in the tech room with the distant sounds of wood being cut by electrical tools.

"And you?" I asked, closing my eyes, trying to relax just a bit.

"Dad and I are going to put on a haunted house. We do it almost every year."

"Fun."

"Oh yeah," he said, sitting up right. "Should have seen the look on some of the jocks' faces when they go through!" Leo took his hands and dragged them along his face, stretching his face back.

I find a smile make its way onto my face. Leo continues to stretch his face back, but he starts making faces, moving his face like a fish. My shoulders start to shake, my laugher becoming harder to keep in.

Leo's face starts to relax, his hands falling to support his weight behind him. When my shoulders relax, I find Leo staring at me, a small smirk on his face.

"What?" I ask him, raising a brow.

"Your happy again."

I eye him, looking him up and down.

"What? Don't look at me like that," he says, raising his hands in defense. "You've been really stressed lately. Its nice that your relaxing a bit."

I know where he's coming from, but has it really been that noticeable?

…..

"Hazel, what movies are you thinking we should watch?"

Hazel looks up at me, her eyes wide. She was sitting on the ground, in front of the couch. She had her phone in her lap and she was smiling down at it before she turned to look at me.

"Huh?"

"What movies do you want to watch on Halloween?" I ask her again, relaxing down on the couch. "I was thinking maybe we could watch some Tim Burton, 'little _Corpse Bride_ , maybe-"

"Nico, well…" her voice trailed off, her eyes refusing to meet mine anymore.

"Hazel." I sit up, moving my body to angle her more.

"Nico, I don't think we can have our Halloween movie marathon…" her voice was timid and small.

I look at her, unsure of why she wouldn't be able to continue our tradition.

"Hazel, what do you mean? Ever since Father…"

"You remember Frank? He sort of asked me out on Halloween."

"Hazel, why didn't you tell me this?!" I ask her as I stand up off of the couch. I walk over to her and grab her hands, raising her to her feet.

"Nico, what are you-"

I cut her off with a giant hug, spinning her around as she laughs that sweet laugh that calms even the angriest of souls.

"Why didn't you say anything! This is incredible!"

"But I thought you would be mad," she says, her voice smaller. We still have our hands clasped together.

"Mad? Hazel, the only one mad is you! The fact that you thought I would be upset because of this is the crazy thing."

She leaned her head on my shoulder, pulling me into a tight hug. We stayed like this, enjoying life in its simpler time. I don't know what is to come, but it feels like nothing bad could ever come my way.

…..

 _ **See, quite small. But I know roughly what I'm doing after this, just thought I should write you guys a little something while I can. This one's fun to write. I can do what ever like with it so there isn't much boundaries I have to follow.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this story, I have great drama planned out for it and some different topics to cover!**_

 _ **I don't have much to say but our band placed first in two festivals so far and we are doing nothing but Andrew Lloyd Webber in class now. I'm practically addicted to Phantom of the Opera now, even more so the music. I even have a solo when my flute doesn't make raptor noises.**_

 _ **And if you wanna hear a cool song and one of our winning songs (Not us tho), check out the arrangement "Wale Warriors" its pretty chill.**_

 _ **Hope you all are enjoying this story, and I can tell you there will be much more to come of this in the future.**_

 _ **Thank you for all the reviews and things, they are the best! Everyone of you that review frequently, I remember each of you. My friends are getting tired of me going on and on about you guys. You are all the sweetest and you will be my minions when I take over he world. Trust me.**_

 _ **If you like this, check out my actually kind of okay stories**_ _ **X**_ _ **and**_ _ **Side Friend**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Please review, follow, and favourite, or ill be little sad.**_

 _ **Kitty out!**_


	17. Chapter 16 Kitty Cat and Bunny Rabbits

_**A/N Shit! my computer messed up, so this is the real chapter. so sorry about that. thanks to HashtagMC for telling me right away. so enjoy!**_

 _ **Doop doop dee doop doop!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _ **Don't own the characters, just the story**_

….

With plans of Halloween getting tipped upside down quite quickly, I found myself at a true stand still. What I was going to do? I don't know, but I hope to God that I will soon.

Drama class came again, less buzz running through the students then it had been just day before, the ones leading up to the scenes. The only real buzz was coming from the fact that the entire class had to separate into groups that the Teacher had picked and perform an entire play, directed, starred, and put on by the members within the group. People were abuzz about the topics of plays the teacher was thinking of doing. And me, honestly I couldn't care less.

Another thing besides the plays that bounced around from people's mouths was the trip that the drama class will be taking later in November. We were planned to see _Phantom of the Opera_ performed live, and of course the drama class went crazy about this.

We were supposed to hand in our promotion slips in a few days, but I haven't exactly gotten… _time_ to get mine done.

"So, you know how you were saying that your plans for Halloween fell through? Well, I was thinking, if you wanted to help out with the haunted house my dad and I are putting on, you could totally do that," Leo suggested.

I sighed, leaning back in the seat I sat in, our normal one at the top of the theater.

"Nah, thanks though, but I might just stay home that day," I say. "Halloween falls on a Saturday this year; think I might just stay in."

"Awe, too bad. Well, if you change your mind, call me."

The bell was about to come to an end, and I was more than eager to get home. Tomorrow was Friday, and I didn't want to be here longer than I had to.

When the bell did sound, I made my way down, half excited that the day was over, half dragging my feet, not wanting to move at all. I was walking up to the Teacher when Will ran past me in a hurry, bumping my arm on his way, a mumbled _sorry_ only ghosting his lips.

I stare at his retreating figure, wondering what had got him so riled up. I shook my head and headed towards the teacher whom was chatting away with a red headed girl, hair almost like fire. When they were done talking, I made my way, standing silently waiting for her to notice me.

"Hey, Nico," she said, setting some papers off to the side. "What's up?"

"It's about the permission slip…" I started, not wanting to look her in the eyes.

"Oh yes, you haven't handed yours in yet, right?"

I shook my head, biting my lip. "I can't exactly get my… Father to sign it at the moment. He's not exactly here right now…"

She looked at me, her expression set, unable to be read. After a few seconds, she sighed, her face looking almost heavy.

"No guardian to sign off on it?" she asked, her voice a little softer then expected.

"No," I tell her, not lying.

She stayed silent for a little while longer, this time being able to tell that she was tossing it around in her head.

"I know I'm not eighteen, but-"

"You know what? It's the first time you've been with us and I think it would be great for you, so I'll pull some strings and see what I can do."

I looked at her with astonishment. Had she really just told me that she would go around the rules to get me on this trip? I wasn't in all that much of a rush to go, but it meant missing school, and I wouldn't be alone, I would be with Leo. And we all know what would happen if I left Leo all by himself on a trip.

"T-thanks," I tell her, trying not to trip over my words as I try not to trip over my feet as I back up. "Seriously, you're, like, the coolest teacher ever!"

"You owe me one!" she yells to me as I open the door to the theater, exiting.

I think I was starting to like this teacher.

….

I sat at home, _Coralline_ just starting to play on the screen. It was Halloween, and Hazel had already left with Frank hours ago. It was still a little strange sitting in the dark by myself. With a small pile of movies next to the beaten couch, most containing Tim Burton movies; I sat in the dark with a pile of store-bought candy.

Hazel had picked some up for me, stating that it was her apology for "ditching" me tonight. She said that if she hadn't been asked by Frank, that she would have turned them down, even turning him down if I had said no. But I would never do that to my little sister, I could see how he made her feel and I didn't want to get in the way. That being one of the main reasons for my pursuit to stop Will at all costs.

But speaking of Will, yesterday had been weird. I had noticed that he had been acting strange for a while, but I thought that had cleared all up. But during classes, he carried this distracted look in his eyes, seeming as if he was searching for someone, always on guard.

During gym class, the teacher had us play a mock-game of basketball, splitting us up on teams. I didn't play much, seeing as I had as much skill as a potato in basketball. So I sat on the sidelines, watching the ball go back and forth, being passed from one pair of arms to the other.

I had sat next to Hazel, whom had whiskers painted on with eyeliner on her cheeks and a headband that pushed her hair back ever so slight with cat ears on it. Hazel, on the other hand, had no interest in me. Frank sat beside her, and she spend almost the entire hour fretting over his dawn on dog nose.

She told him that he had to be careful not to smudge it. Even though it was the day before Halloween, people still wore costume. Hazel had forced me down with her eyeliner as well, drawing whiskers on my cheeks, threatening me if I washed it off. So I was stuck, for the entire day at school, with whiskers, cat ears, and tail. I loved my sister, but sometimes…

Anyways, as I was sitting there, totally not paying attention to anything that was going on beside me, I noticed that Will seemed to be a little out of it. He had a delayed attitude, his mind not fully on the game. His eyes would glance at the door, but within the same second, his mind would seem to clear.

This continued on for a while. It seemed odd. Will had been acting odd for awhile.

But that all happened yesterday. Now, I'm laying down on the couch, half chewing, half sucking on a piece of candy, watching as the sky outside got darker, and the movie screen flashed on.

Just as the clock passed ten, my phone went off. I looked over at it, the screen bright as it sat there, alerting me that I had a new message. I picked it up and opened it.

 _ **Fuckboy**_

 _ **Hey**_

 _ **Photo attachment**_

 _ **10:23**_

 _ **Received**_

I look over my phone, unsure if I wanted to see the photo. I went into the message fully, bracing myself for what it was.

 _ **Fuckboy**_

 _ **Tell your sister I say hi!**_

 _ **10:23**_

 _ **Received**_

I rolled my eyes, receiving another text message from Will. When the picture loaded, I almost dropped my phone. I tried to regain my grip on my phone, bouncing from one hand to another, dropping it on the blanket on my lap. My hand went up to my mouth and I looked away, unsure if I wanted to pick it back up.

On my phone screen sat a shirtless picture of Will, his hair messy. He had bunny ears on, suspenders being the only thing on his chest. His pants were tight, like, really tight. His muscular build evident with his lack of clothes. It was so bad, but I couldn't look away when I turned my phone back on. How was I supposed to respond to that?

 _ **Fuckboy**_

 _ **My sister isn't home**_

 _ **10:25**_

 _ **Sent**_

…

 _ **Fuckboy**_

 _ **Aww too bad :(**_

 _ **Picture attached**_

 _ **10:26**_

 _ **Received**_

A sadder version of the first photo came up on my phone. Will was pouting, obviously faking for effects.

 _ **Fuckboy**_

 _ **Stop sending me shirtless pictures!**_

 _ **10:27**_

 _ **Sent**_

…

 _ **Fuckboy**_

 _ **But why?**_

 _ **10:27**_

 _ **Received**_

Oh my god! Why would he in the first place?!

 _ **Fuckboy**_

 _ **Cuz I'm not showing them to my sister!**_

 _ **10:28**_

 _ **Sent**_

…

 _ **Fuckboy**_

 _ **She's hot. I'm hot. Why not?  
10:29**_

 _ **Received**_

…

 _ **Fuckboy**_

 _ **OH MY GOD!**_

 _ **10:30**_

 _ **Sent**_

…

 _ **Fuckboy**_

 _ **Shes not INTO you!**_

 _ **10:30**_

 _ **Sent**_

…

 _ **Fuckboy**_

 _ **She's not with you?**_

 _ **10:31**_

 _ **Received**_

He ignored me. Completely ignored my last text. But then again, why was I still replying to him?

 _ **Fuckboy**_

 _ **No**_

 _ **10:32**_

 _ **Sent**_

…

 _ **Fuckboy**_

 _ **Why not? Thought she was with you today.**_

 _ **10:33**_

 _ **Received**_

…

 _ **Fuckboy**_

 _ **No. She's with her BOYFRIEND**_

 _ **10:33**_

 _ **Sent**_

…

 _ **Fuckboy**_

 _ **So what are you doing?**_

 _ **10:34**_

 _ **Received**_

…

 _ **Fuckboy**_

 _ **Watching movies at home**_

 _ **10:34**_

 _ **Sent**_

The line went silent for a few moments, my phone not going off eve once. He probably got tired of my and went on, knowing that my sister wasn't home.

 _ **Fuckboy**_

 _ **Oh**_

 _ **10:37**_

 _ **Received**_

…

 _ **Fuckboy**_

 _ **Yeah. Go back to your party**_

 _ **10:38**_

 _ **Sent**_

…

 _ **Fuckboy**_

 _ **Aren't you lonely?**_

 _ **10:39**_

 _ **Received**_

Why would he care?

…..

 _ **There you go, hope it's not too boring. Just getting some plot to move on. Need to get to the main points some how!**_

 _ **Look at the sad Nico, all by himself! Think were gonna get some Will soon. Dunno tho. I have a lot of mystery revolving around Will that you'll have to wait for!**_

 _ **So its that time of year were everything is on fire again. This time just bigger. The smoke rolled in, but thank god the wind changed so its away for a while. Canada is having one swell of a time. I couldn't breath and had to take my puffer a lot. I could feel my cells multiplying!**_

 _ **So I'm living at my friend's house and I'm so tired. Thank god for no school tomorrow. I wanna sleep so bad!**_

 _ **Tbh this used to be my least favourite story, but getting back into it is great! I have some sensitive things I'm gonna through in, just a heads up.**_

 _ **Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, they are the best! I look forward to everyone that reviews, especially the ones that review almost every chapter, I know you guys by heart.**_

 _ **I swear to god, if any of you spoil ToA for me, I will rip out your throat cuz I'm getting it on Monday and I can't even go on Instagram now because of it.**_

 _ **If you like this check out my other stories,**_ _ **X**_ _ **and**_ _ **Side Friend**_

 _ **Please review, follow, and favourite please!**_

 _ **Kitty out!**_


	18. Chapter 17 Ode to Sleep

_**I swear, I'll write myself into a hole**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _ **Don't own the characters, just the story.**_

…..

"Piper!" I yelled, jogging to keep up with her in the halls.

At the sound of her name, she turned around, the natural expression on her face disappearing into a gentle smile. She stood in her place while I finish closing the gap between us. When I got to her, she had a hand on her hip and her head cocked sideways ever so slightly.

"What's up?" she asked, leaning on a pair of lockers to stand out of the way.

"I need to ask you something, if that's okay?"

"Nico, you can ask me anything. What is it?" she said softly.

"I need advice on-"

Before I could finish my sentence, I heard someone lean on the locker behind me, creaking the metal. An arm was slung over my shoulder, draped. I was about to turn back to protest, mainly to yell at Will, the first person I thought it was, but when I head the voice, I stiffened.

"Hey, Beauty Queen, mind if we still your little friend here?" I heard Grace say from behind me. Knowing that, Jackson must be near by-

"We wouldn't be long." And there he was.

I felt a sigh shutter through me, unsure of what they wanted. I watched as a range of emotion wash over her face, ending with an eyebrow raise and a judging look. Piper waved me off, turning on her heel before giving me one last look over. I tried to give her a look of despair, a silent cry for help, but if she noticed, she didn't lead on.

Percy wrapped his arm around my shoulders, dragging me along as he and Jason made their way down the hall.

"So, we were talking with our drama Teacher just a little bit ago," Percy started, leaning his face closer to my ear. He switched with Jason as they went down a different hallway.

"And because we are such _great_ students, she told us some information ahead of time," Jason finished.

Percy stepped in front of us, hands on his hips.

"She told us that the three of us will be in a group together for the play."

"And," Jason continued, "our play is called _Kill Me, Deadly_. Isn't it exciting?"

I looked over the two of them, unsure of what to say. Why was I with them? WHY?

"Is that all you wanted to say?" I spoke, not wanting to look them in the eyes.

"Just thought you would want to know just how amazing part of your group is."

I had a thought on my tongue, something I wanted to ask, but wasn't sure if I should. I tossed it around my mind before Percy cut in.

"And, just because I know your thinking it, sadly, she split us and Will up, so we have to watch him from afar." He spoke in a fake melancholy tone. He looked off to the side, as if experiencing a moment of longing.

"I wasn't thinking that," I cut in, trying not to show my past interest of thought.

"Uh huh," Jason said slowly.

….

"Alright, in two days, we'll be heading off to the city to watch the play. It seems that I have everyone's permission forms, so I'll go over the schedule real quick. We'll be arriving at the theatre at three, but we'll head out from the school at eight, stop for lunch when we get there," the Teacher explained, going over notes on her laptop. "I have the seating plan already, so don't complain about where you're sitting. I'm not listening to all of you yelling then entire trip, either."

She continued to drone on, yelling at Ethan and his friends as they complained about the pre-set seats. I leaned back, closing my eyes to just try and block out everyone. Leo as tinkering with something, mumbling under his breath every time it made a beeping noise.

"Damnit!" he yelled under his breath. He placed the device in his pocket and took a deep breath, leaning back in his seat. "What's she talking 'bout?"

"Just going on about the trip plans," I told him plainly.

"Oh."

"How was the haunted house? I forgot to ask."

"Oh, man," he started, shooting up in his seat and turning to face me. "I was dying laughing. They would come in, acting all tough and shit, telling their girlfriends that they could hold their hands if they got scared, but literally like five seconds later, they were screaming like five-year-old! It was great! Too bad you weren't there, it would have been hilarious."

Leo continued to go on and on about different people he scared on Saturday. For me, Saturday was more of a blur than anything. I had fallen asleep on the couch, sometime around two in the morning; Hazel didn't return until the next morning, saying that they had lost track of time and Frank's parents offered for her to stay over, which she accepted.

That Halloween went by with a weary feeling hanging over head, sucking me in. It left a feeling that I could only describe it as if it was the start of a change, the beginning of something that would never be the same.

As I looked over the other students, I tried to pin-point the exact reason on why. Why was everything turning into something new, something different? When my eyes settled on a certain blonde, I don't know why, but something felt bigger than what I knew. It felt like everything that has happened up until now would only minute in comparison to what was to come. I didn't know why I felt like that, but the longer I let my mind wonder, the longer the feeling stayed, the more it hanged itself in the back of my mind.

….

As I stood at my locker, I looked over and spotted Piper. I knew I had to talk to her, and hopefully this time I would be able to.

I slammed my locker closed and headed her way, dodging the cluster of students that blocked the path between me and her.

When I reached her, she was stuffing her bag quickly, her movements swift. I tapped her on the shoulder and she flinched.

"Holy crap, Nico, you scared me," she said with a huff, her hand over her chest.

"Sorry about that, just wanted to know if we could talk?"

She looked at me then at her phone with her brows pushed together, her expression tough. She bit her lip as she continued to look deep in thought. With a sigh, she looked at me.

"I'm sorry Nico, but I have somewhere to be. I'm really sorry," she spoke fast, zipping up her bag. "If it's important, text me. But I'm so sorry, really. Any other time other than this and it would be different, but I'm sorry."

She continued to apologize profusely, but I waved her off, saying it was no big deal.

"Really, if you need, just text me and I'll be right there," she said again, a look of worry on her face.

"Seriously, it's fine. Go on."

"Really?" she asked, slowing down for the first time this entire conversation.

"Yes," I told her, a smile on my lips to show her I was fine.

A sigh passed over her as she closed her eyes and her locker door.

"Alright. Text me later, though," she said as she waved goodbye and headed down the hall.

…

"Nico?" Hazel asked, rubbing here eyes as she waddled into the kitchen, still half asleep.

I looked up from the table, blinking a few time until my eyes focused again. I smiled at her sheepishly, hoping she wouldn't ask too many questions. It's been like this for a few days now, my head would start to pound, I wouldn't be able to sleep, and I couldn't concentrate on anything. It's like my head was fogged up, blurring my thoughts.

Tonight had been one of those nights. I had hoped that it would stop, by here I was, at four in the morning sitting in the dark at the kitchen table.

"What's wrong?" she asked, yawning.

I yawned back and tried to close my eyes. I place my head on the cool table, the feeling removing some of the pain.

"Just couldn't sleep, that's all," I reassured her, flashing her a quick smile, hoping she would believe me.

Before a put my head own, I caught a hold of a quick sight of her frowning, probably not believing me.

I heard her sit down next to me, the scrapping of the chair against the floor, the rustling of her sitting, and the light thud when she placed her elbows on the table beside my head.

It was silent for a while until her timid voice spoke. "Are the headaches back?"

I knew I had to answer her, but I really didn't want to. I knew she disserved the truth.

"No," I lied.

I couldn't see her, but I knew she was frowning.

Again.

….

"Alright, everyone, line up!" the drama Teacher yelled.

The entire drama class stood outside, the sun just started to peer over the distant trees. Most of the students were yawning, rubbing their eyes, or talking with their friends beside them in a hushed whisper.

"Why so early?" Leo complained, eyes closed and head drooped.

"I don't know, I didn't get much sleep last night," I replied.

"Same, fam."

"Okay, so it seems everyone is already here, so I'll start listing off partners." The Teacher stood in front of the bus doors, looking over a piece of paper she had in her hands.

"I hope the gods are with me and Callie's my partner again," Leo said, wiggling his eyebrows in a lazy manner. I only laughed at him.

"Ethan and Luke, second to the front, on the left!"

"Oh yeah, and hopefully I'm not stuck in hell again," I added, looking over to see Jason and Percy going on about some T.V. show while Will occasionally added in a side comment. He seemed to be more tired than most of us. Probably up most of the night planning on how to get with my sister.

"Meg and Rachel, third from the back, right!"

"Dude, just you watch, with your luck, everything's going to go wrong," Leo joked, nudging my shoulder.

"Selena and Drew, third from back, on the left!"

"Don't even dare, you'll jinx me."

"Leo and Callie, second from the back, on the left!"

"Woo hoo!" Leo yelled in excitement, pumping his fist into the air. From some little ways away, Callie rolled her eyes and turned away from him.

"At least you got who you want," I said, "I don't even remember who's left."

"Shouldn't be anyone too bad."

"In the back, in this specific order from left to right, Will – Nico – Jason – Percy. Everyone, head on the bus to your proper seating and we'll be on our way."

I could feel my heart drop as she said those words. For three hours, I would be stuck beside the three of them, and that's just on the way up. My hands felt sweaty and my throat started to hurt. I looked at Leo whom only gave me a look of pity.

We grabbed our bags and headed on the bus, Leo and I falling last in line. As everyone boarded the bus, I stopped to face the Teacher.

"Thanks," I told her, not looking her in the eye for more than a few seconds.

I could tell she smiled back by the way her voice sounded. "Don't worry, just remember you owe me one."

And with that, I boarded the bus.

When I stepped on, I looked around at every seat. They were all filled the with class. I hadn't heard every name called, so at least I got to see where they were.

I slowly waddled my way to the back where Percy had his legs kicked up on Jason's lap as he looked out the window. Will was looking out the window on the opposite side. In front of him was Callie and Leo's seat, so at least I had some hope of rescue if I needed.

As I approached the back, Jason elbowed Percy. He looked at the blonde before looking up at me. He moved his feet off of the blonde's lap and straightened his back. Jason tried to give me a small smile, but I looked down, not wanted to acknowledge him.

I took my seat in between both blondes. I didn't want to look over at Will to my left, so I stared ahead, resting my head on the back rest. I put in my headphones and closed my eyes, hoping that maybe I might be able to find some sleep for the first time in a while.

…..

 _ **I'll say this again; I'm writing myself into a corner. Seriously. Getting real angst-y up in here. To be honest, I don't know why filler gets to moody and full of angst. I swear, this is supposed to be a comedy, but where's the giggles?!**_

 _ **Tell all of your friends about this fic, tell your best friend, tell your teacher, tell your grandma. Tweet, post, share! Go all over Tumblr and Instagram! Tell the world about me!**_

 _ **So with finals coming up, school got me calculating whether I can stop showing up to school and still pass my classes. Answer: Yes. Yes I can. I'm writing this instead of finished an essay due like four days ago.**_

 _ **On the side note of school coming to an end, I'm starting a new school next year and I'm dying inside. New girl in high school. Yay! Kill me.**_

 _ **Hope it doesn't go like this story… *awkward yet concerned laughing cause I know what's to happen***_

 _ **Just finished watching Ladybug and cat noir. Its really chill!**_

 _ **Thank you for everyone that had supported this story in any way, you guys are my reason to live! You are all so nice and I live for reviews! I don't deserve any of this, you guys are perfect! With my crappy grammar and trash stories, you guys are the real MVP!**_

 _ **If you like this and like to cry, check out my other stories!**_ _ **X**_ _ **and**_ _ **Side Friend**_ _ **. Both are sad but for different reasons.**_

 _ **Please review, follow, and favourite!**_

 _ **Kitty out!**_


	19. Chapter 18 Who Doesn't Like Blondes?

**_Got around to writing this chapter._**

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _ **Don't own the characters, just the story**_

...

I wanted to drown out all the noise from the trip, but of course that wasn't going to happen. Roughly about a quarter of the way through the trip my phone died, putting a stopping end to my music that I was using to ignore those around me. So with a huff, I took my ear buds out of my ears and set them in my pocket.

"Dude," Leo whispered from the seat in front of me.

"What?" I hissed back, a little more aggressive than what I meant to.

"How are things going?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

I gave him a confused look before snarling at him, but he only laughed more.

"Phone die?"

"Yeah," I mumbled back, shifting again in my seat.

"Thought so. You haven't taken them out for a while, so I was confused on the sudden change."

"It sucks, now I have to listen to everyone for the next three-ish hours."

Leo turned back in his seat and fumbled around in his pocket until he turned back and waved a charger in front of my face.

"When we get off, you can borrow it," he said, putting back into his bag.

"Thanks," I told him, but he waved it off before facing forwards again.

The ride was bumpy as the sun slowly made it's presence known in the sky. Every so often someone in the upper rows would start humming a song that would slowly turn into a full on ensemble of drama students breaking out into song. When fatigue finally settled into everyone's bones and silence fell onto the moving bus, I thought I had finally gotten some peace and quiet. But I was sadly mistaken.

"Yo, Will," Jason called out from beside me to Will on my other side.

"What?" he called back, turning his phone screen off and setting it on his lap before leaning on the window and facing the other blonde.

"So, I heard that Danielle ask you out the other day," he said, earning Percy's attention.

"Oh yeah," he said, voice relaxing.

"Hot," Percy added, nodding his head.

"Totally," Will replied, kicking his feet up next to me on the seat.

I wanted to run, to get out of there, but I couldn't and I was stuck in the middle .

"What'd you say?" Jason asked, shifting more along side Percy so they could talk more face to face.

"Nothing much," Will stated nonchalantly. "She has a great body, but she goes out with everyone."

"Yeah," Percy agreed, nodding his head.

"Heard she slept with Ethan. T behind Cole's back last summer," Jason added.

"Sleep with who you want, but don't go sleeping behind other's back."

All three boys nodded in understanding. I was stuck sitting in the middle of this conversation and I had no where to run to. Leo turned around and gave me a look of pity and grinned.

"Dude," Ethan Nakamora turned around, half standing in his seat, "you talking about Danielle?"

"Oh yeah," Percy replied, shifting to see over the seat.

"Dude, she a hoe!"

The boys nodded collectively in agreement.

What could I have possibly done to deserve this?

...

By the time we got off the bus, I was starving. I was more than ready to get something to eat. So, Leo and I made our way over to one of the fast food joints that was near by when the teacher let us off for lunch.

When we both sat down with our food, Leo let out a heavy sigh.

"Why are you sighing?" I asked, raising a brow.

"Do you understand how hard it is to act cool around Callie?" he asked, taking a giant bite of his burger.

"Oh really? You have the problem?" I asked back, sarcastically. I stole one of Leo's fries and ate it.

"Oh yeah."

"Uh huh," I mouth back, nodding my head very slowly. "'Cause your seating arrangement is _so_ much worse than mine."

"Duh! You aren't the one siting with your future wife," he spoke through the food in his mouth.

"You have something..." I pointed to the side of my face where he had some sort of sauce smeared a crossed on his own. I made a face of disgust as he wiped it away, but only dragging it more on his face. I couldn't help but laugh at that. "No..."

"Now?" He wiped again, missing some.

I shook my head at him, stealing some more fries.

After attempting to wipe it once again, he held his hands up to ask if he had gotten it to which I nodded my head and laughed as he went back to shoving his mouth full of burger.

"Have you even seen my seating arrangement?"

"What? You think you're goin' to marry one of them?" he asked with a lazy eyebrow raise.

"Dude, do you even hear yourself?"

"Seriously. But just imagine: you and a fuckboy. My god. I would eat my own shoe if that happened?"

"What," I started, "not only do you predict that I'll be gay, but that I'll marry one of those fuckboys?"

"And I will eat my shoe when the time comes," Leo replied, proud of himself in a way.

"Oh yeah, and when it happens, me and my husband will go to you and Callie's wedding together," I shot back sarcastically. Leo laughed at first, but looked a little pained, placing his grease-covered hand over his heart in fake hurt, the other still holding the burger.

"You don't think Callie and I will be together?" he asked, dramatically pained.

"I didn't say that," I replied, taking a sip from my soda.

"What? So my love life relies on you and a fuckboy getting together?"

I only shrugged.

Leo threw a fry at me, sticking his lower lip out. I only replied with a laugh, trying to cover myself from the projectile.

"So which one, huh? Percy?" he asked, amused.

"Cute, but not my type," I replied back sarcastically, waving my hand in a flamboyant way.

"Jason?" I could only laugh in reply, forcing my head to shake back and forth.

Leo gasped in a over-dramatic way. "Will? My gosh, are you, Nico di Angelo, into blondes?"

"Who's into blondes?"

Both of us turned to face the voice. Almost all of the air left my lungs as Jason looked at the two of us with a tray in hand, Percy making his way over with his and Will sitting down at the table beside ours.

I tried to speak, but I wasn't sure how much Jason had heard of our conversations.

"Dude," Will called out as he got up from the table and stood beside the other blonde. "What's up?"

"Apparently someone's into blondes," Jason informed him

"Who's into blonde?" Will repeated what Jason had originally asked.

"Dunno."

I wanted to hide. Of course they would be here, because why wouldn't they?

By this time, Percy had wandered over with his tray of food in hand; two burgers sat atop.

"What's going on?" he asked, setting his tray on the table.

"Nico wont tell us who's into blondes," Jason said.

"I am," Percy pondered, almost as if it was an afterthought.

Jason nudged him with his elbow, hitting him in the ribs, earning a huff from Percy.

"Idiot," Will mumbled under his breath.

"Hey," Percy called out, trying to slap Will upside the head, but the blonde had moved out of the way instead.

"So?" Jason blurted out, adjudicated, hoping to stop his two friends.

In a state of panic, I almost blurted out what Leo and I had just talked about, but thankfully he came in and saved the day.

"Ethan," Leo stated calmly, taking a bite of his burger. The three boys looked at one another, each confused. "I heard he's into blondes and that explains his massive crush on Luke."

"Castellan?" Percy asked, brows brought together.

"Uh huh," Leo said, "But you didn't hear it from me."

The three of them looked at one another before a collective nod, signalling that they were all satisfied with the answer. They took their seats at the table and went about what they were doing. Every so often I heard a mention about Ethan escape their table's reach.

"Dude, what was that about?" I asked Leo in a hushed voice.

"What?"

"The thing with Ethan? Where did you come up with that?"

"Oh that," he laughed, wiping his hands on a napkin. "That, my friend, is not a lie."

I stared at him in disbelief, trying to make sense of it.

"What?"

"Yup," he said, placing the napkin on his tray after wiping his mouth and crumbling it up into a ball. "Heard it from Drew, and if there's one thing I know, if it's about love, Drew is never wrong."

Out of everything I wanted to say, I just left it, not too sure on how to respond properly to it. I just shook my head as I watched Leo smirk as he took a sip from his soda.

...

 ** _Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. i know it's short, but you still love me for posting._**

 ** _I hope all of those families that were effected by the Orlando mass-shooting are okay. It really pains me to hear about it. It's hard to think that someone could be that blind to be able to do something to such an extreme, then i remember how things are falling apart. We are basically living through the civil rights movement right now, no matter how hard it is to think that._**

 ** _I wrote this instead of studying for my finals, especially the one i have tomorrow. woops._**

 ** _Thanks for sticking around for another chapter of what i like too call "Trash: the Story." You are all so amazing for sticking around. Random thought, i knew how to write Excalibur before i knew how to write sword._**

 ** _I love all of the reviews, especially when you guys tell me your thoughts on the chapter. (and trust me, i know mt grammar is shit. i'm dyslexic and im trying) Every time i get a review, it's like my will power in life. So please, keep it up!_**

 ** _Tell everyone you know about me! tell yo Grams and yo neighbor, cuz why not? tell the world to check out my trash!_**

 ** _If you like this, check out_** ** _X_** ** _and_** ** _Side Friend_** ** _, there quite chill._**

 ** _Please review, follow, and favourite!_**

 ** _Kitty out!_**


	20. Chapter 19 Hey Fabio, Ring Me Up!

_**CHAPTER**_ _ **!**_

 ** _DISCLAIMER:_** ** _Don't own the characters, just the story_**

...

"I'm so tired," Leo yawned, stretching his arms above his head, cracking his neck by stretching it side to side.

"I know what you mean," I replied, walking only a few steps behind him, hands in pocket.

Our teacher had given us some time to walk around locally before the show started in two hours. As soon as Leo had finished his burger, I dragged him out as soon as possible. Jason had waved us out, but by the time he finished, we were already long gone.

We passed shops that lined the street, people rushing past in a hurry. The noise of the inner city creating a blanket of isolation, separating us from everyone else.

"So," Leo said as he stopped abruptly, causing me to walk into him, "how is it to sit between the Brady bunch?"

"Huh?"

"You know, on the bus," he clarified, starting up again, this time beside me.

"Oh God, don't even get me started," I mumbled in pain. Leo only laughed at my suffering. "Like really, I don't care if you're fucking Alexis or Malory-"

"Danielle," Leo corrected.

"Whatever. My point is, I'm stuck in the middle of the weirdest threesome-bromance and I can't get away. And its not just here, but everywhere since I started going to this fucked up school. Its like the whole fucking world has it out for me."

"Some people would kill to be in the position you're in right now," Leo pointed out.

"And I would happily give it up if I could. And for your information, I do _not_ have a thing for blondes."

"And I _totally_ believe that," Leo replied sarcastically.

"Fuck off," I yell at him, shoving him so he would run into a trash can.

But Leo only laughed as he brushed his knee with his hand and weaved through the crowd to keep up with me.

...

"Leo, stop fucking running!" I called to him as he raced from store to store, barely missing an elderly couple as he swung a video game store door open.

"Hurry up then!"

With a grumbled, I picked up my pace to meet up with him in the store. When I opened the door, an aroma of dust and metal hit my nose. It was intoxicating.

The walls were lined with posters and flyers for different events, some even dating back twenty years. The further I went down, more shelves appeared, creating narrow walkways through the already tiny space. By the front, there was a glass case that held ancient video game consoles, divers generations of different and same brands. Even original and Japanese models found themselves hidden in the cluster of age.

Even non-video game related merchandise lined the shelves and any form of empty space present. Replica swords and board games stood lone of their own area, some semi-set up to show how it looked. For a geek, this would be paradise; no wonder Leo found himself gravitated towards it.

"Holy shit," I muttered, more to express my thoughts out loud than anything.

I looked around for Leo, weaving in and out of shelves roof-high to try and find him. When I reached the back of the store, an area that had a stronger dust smell than anywhere else in the store, I tapped on his shoulder and he turned around, face glowing.

"Look what I found," he exclaimed in a hushed whisper, as if someone was watching us.

"What is it?"

" _Harvest Moon_ , the original Japanese box, cartridge, and manual, originally released in Japan in 1996 for the _Super Nintendo_!"

"Oh my God, guess what!" I exclaimed in return.

"What?!" he asked, still in a hushed tone but voice full of enthusiasm.

"You're a fucking nerd and I don't give a shit."

"Hey!" he called out as I walked away, examining the other shelves.

" _Harvest Moon_? What are you, a twelve-year-old Japanese school girl?"

"Fuck you, _Harvest Moon_ is the shit! I've been trying to find this exact version in this condition for, like, five years."

"And that is where your problem lies," I pointed out, pulling a game off of the shelf.

"It is not! And do you realise how rare this is? No, you don't. In such mint condition and only eighty bucks, I might as well just won the lottery."

"You can waste your money and time on it, but you wont catch me dead with anything like that. Ever."

"And just because you said that," Leo said snidely as he took my arm and dragged be around until we reached the portable devise section, "Daddy Leo-"

"Don't ever say that again."

"-is going to get you a present." Leo skimmed the shelf for a solid thirty seconds before pulling out a case and handing it to me.

"The fuck is this?" I asked, turning it over in my hand, examining it.

 _ **Rune Factory: A Fantasy Harvest Moon**_

"' _Rune Factory: A Fantasy Harvest Moon_ ' - the hell is this?" I asked, confused, after reading the title.

"Well, you send you would never play a _Harvest Moon_ game, so I'm buying it for you, and if you don't like it, I will admit that _Harvest Moon_ isn't the best damn thing to ever hit this earth," he explained as we made our way to the front counter.

"So," I started, "you're going to buy me a game without knowing if I'll like it or not only to prove your theory, which is crazy, by the way, that no one can dislike it?"

"Oh yeah," Leo said as he put the two games down on the counter and leaned over to the man on the other side. "Hey, Fabio-"

"Leo, his name isn't Fabio."

"You have any used versions of R.F. four?"

The balding man with a thick beard and tattoos lining his overly toned biceps stood there with a stern face and arms crossed. He raced his brow before giving Leo a once over.

"Leo, you're going to get us shanked," I whisper harshly to him as the man behind the counter - Fabio, according to Leo - walked away to grab something.

When he returned, he slammed a game case on the glass counter top, rattling the anime girl figurines that was in the display case.

"No one calls me Fabio," came the husky voice of the balding man. By this point I had planned out several exit strategies of getting out of the shop before he killed us in this little unknown shop. "Except-"

"Beckendorf. Yeah, he's my cousin. He told me about this place so I thought I would swing by and see if it really was as amazing as he claimed, and by golly it is!"

"I reckon that makes you Valdez," the man behind the counter said, his face softening as he smiled and laughed. I could feel my breath leave my lungs, almost of relief but mainly of the fact that I didn't just die.

"It does," Leo said with a grin, raising his eye brows in a knowing manor at me with a sickening grin before shaking "Fabio"'s hand.

"My boy, Beckendorf, speaks highly of you. I was wondering when you were going to come around here."

"Class trip. Was in the area so I dragged my friend over here."

"Ah," he nodded, finishing up ringing the total up.

"That'll be one-twenty-eight, Valdez, but because you know my man Beckendorf, a solid hundred will work."

"Done," Leo said as he slapped two fifties on the counter and took the bag as the man passed it over to him. Leo took it as he made his way over to the door. "Thanks, Fabio. Let's go, Nico."

"Huh? Oh yeah." I ran out with Leo, catching up to him on the street. "Hey, this time we go where I want, okay?"

He waved me off. "Yeah, whatever."

Leo handed me the bag and I looked inside. Rummaging through it, I realised he picked up another one of those games.

"Dude, you really picked up another one?"

"I think you'll like the other one much more," he said, a smirk playing at his lips.

"So, you just bought me two games thinking I'll like them on the account of... what?"

"You'll see," was all Leo said as he started up ahead. I rolled my eyes and caught up.

...

"Why a book store?" Leo complained as we walked in. He scraped his feet on the floor in protest.

"I said we were going to where I wanted to go next and you agreed so suck it up and deal."

"Fine," he grumbled, hands going to his pockets. I threw the bag of games back at him, telling him to hold on to them while I look around. He agreed, reluctantly though, and mulled around the store aimlessly.

I took my own leave and headed off, in search for something. I skimmed the walls, fingers trailing along the spines of the books, head turned to better read the titles. I looked through different sections until I found myself at the back of the store. The bookcases reached the ceiling, dust faintly covering the shelves due to lack of care or interest.

I wasn't sure on how long I had looked for, but after all my searching, I had found the only copy of _The_ _Odyssey_ on the shelves. I went to pull it out, but when I did, I ended up pushing the book on the other side off of the ledge. I heard someone on the other side wince in pain.

"Ow!" came a quiet voice on the other side.

"Sorry!" I called, voice hushed and low.

"It's fine," the voice said, deep. It was male.

And sort of familiar.

"No, seriously, I didn't mean to."

"Really, its fine. I've done it before," the male reassured me.

"Why don't they have proper shelves here, though?"

The voice laughed, low and calming. Familiar.

I tried to look through the hole where the two books had been, but I could barely see his right arm. It was nagging at me, but I felt like I knew the person on the other side which was even weirder given the fact that I didn't even live in the city.

"Who knows?"

Just as I was about to say something, Leo came running up.

"You'll never guess who I just ran into and..." his voice left him, leaving him wide eyed.

"What..." Just before I could finish my sentence, Jason came up from behind Leo with Percy falling in suit.

"Yo, Will, you ready? Its about time to head back."

It was Will. Will was on the other side of the damn book shelf, and I wanted to leave. Now.

I quickly put the book back and rushed past Leo, taking him by the wrist as I walked out. Even though I tried hard not to look back, I did. I could see a confused look cross the blonde's face, almost hurt as his figure started to recede.

"Dude, what's up with you today?" Leo asked, shaking his wrist loose as we walked out of the store and down the street, heading back to the bus to meet up with everyone.

"Nothing," I muttered, trying to shake the saddened image of Will out of my mind, his low and smooth voice ringing in the back of my mind like a constant echo. The harder I tried, the worse it got.

...

 _ **I missed our one year anniversary. Shit fam! So when i realised that, I rushed and wrote this. I've been procrastinating way too much. I wish i could give you a reason, but i can't, at least not right now.**_

 _ **I wish Pokemon Go was out in Canada. I'll give it a few more weeks then I'll make an American Itunes account. I'm dying inside waiting.**_

 ** _I'm nervous that my cosplay things wont get in on time. throwing together a quick Rachel E. Dare cosplay for a convention coming up and none of my things have come in yet. fingers crossed._**

 _ **Hope you all are having a wonderful summer, I've already gotten a sunburn. I hate being half ginger.**_

 _ **i don't have much to say right now other than you all are wonderful for sticking around for all this time, and some of you its been a full year. you've all been the most supportive people in the world and I love you all. I love all of the reviews with all of my heart an bless those of you that write paragraphs because they make my day much more than you realise!**_

 _ **If you like this, check out my other work X and Side Friend. (some shameless self promotion)**_

 _ **Please review, follow, and favourite!**_

 _ **Kitty out!**_


	21. Chapter 20 Don't be frightened

**_Chapter! I have Game of Thrones soundtrack blaring and It's here! Get ready for the spooks!_**

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _ **Don't own the characters, just the story**_

...

"Alright, everyone," the teacher announced as the rest of the students lined up in front of the bus that was parked outside of the theater. As the night progressed, the sky slowly faded into oblivion with the passing ticking of minutes. An icy breeze passed over us as the wind turned from autumn to winter. I wrapped my arms around my torso as the teacher continued on. "So, I have the tickets and I will be passing them out. Each of them have a seat number, and the ticket you get is your assigned number, so please stick to it. When we get in there, we'll get organized and seated, then you may do your last minute running around before the show starts; snacks, bathroom, _et cetera_."

There was a unison in murmurs as everyone agreed.

"Good. So, I'll be coming around and handing them out at random, so please stay put until I get them all handed out. Thank you." She went around and handed each and every ticket to the students, starting from where she stood, making her way down to where Leo and I stood.

"Man, I love this play. People get freakin' hung! Like, by their necks!" Leo exclaimed, clenching his hands in excitement. I only shook my head at his mild maelstrom.

"I find the music to be quite unique and catchy," I added, which led to Leo giving me a nod of approval.

"Shit," Leo shouted under his breath.

"What?" I asked.

"My shoes untied, give me a sec," Leo said as he hobbled over to a bench to prop his foot up to retie his shoe.

"Hurry up, hot head."

"Yeah, yeah, give me a sec."

During this time, it wasn't until our teacher made her way over to our side did I realise that Jason, Percy, and Will had made their way behind us, looming over my shoulder as she came around.

"Will," she mumbled as she handed him a ticket. "Nico, here you go," she said to me, continuing down the line, handing one to Jason and then to Percy.

"Wait a minute," I called out, looking over to where Leo was finishing up with his shoelace that had taken him way too long to retie. But my voice was in vane as she didn't hear me as she went over to Leo who was now making his way back over.

When he got back beside me, he waved his ticket in my direction.

"I'm so pumped," he said with a smirk.

"Dude, I don't even think we're sitting together now. Nice going, idiot."

"Hey, my shoe was untied."

I smacked him upside the head, crossing my arms as he rubbed the aching spot.

"That hurt! Oww..."

"Good, it was supposed to."

"Alright, everyone, time to head in," our teacher called out as everyone lazily followed her and made their way inside the theater.

"It's about time, my legs hurt and I just want to sit down!" Leo whined as we shuffled into the entrance.

The inside was crammed with people, but still spacious. It was immaculate. As the crowds died out as they filed into their respective seats, more foot room became available. We followed the flow of people as they flooded into the seating area, weaving in and out of people until we spotted our number and group.

Leo and I swerved through the rows and people to get to our numbered seats. Leo broke off before me, finding his assigned seat beside Percy as I continued past him and Jason, finding my number between Jason and Will. Sighing, I took my seat, keeping my eyes locked on the stage and the intro/warm up music that the orchestra was doing.

After a few minutes of bouncing my leg, I looked over and passed Jason and Percy, whispering, trying to get Leo's attention.

"Dude," I tried, voice low. After a few moments of silence from him, I tried again, this time a little louder. "Dude."

After a third try, Leo looked past the two between us and leaned forward, making eye contact with me.

"What?!" he hissed, also trying to keep his voice low.

"Switch seats with me," I seethed back.

"No way, I got a cute chick beside me!" Leo exclaimed, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"What about Callie?"

"That's going to take me a while; long term goal man, this girl I'll never see again after this and you are not switching with me."

"Screw you," I mouthed.

Leo smirked. "Have fun with lover boy," he mouthed back as to make sure none of the people beside us heard.

I sneered at him before sitting back in my seat. I looked around, examining the decor of the theater. A chandler hung, dim and unlit, vaguely over the stage. Only dim house lights illuminated the area as the crowds on the aisles slowly dissipated.

I sighed and stood up, excusing myself out of the aisle and making my way to the hall. The air was much less stuffy, and I could feel like I could finally breathe. I slowly made my way over to the counter where they were selling snacks and memorabilia.

"Hi, I would like a bag of Reese's Pieces, please. Thank you." I dug around in my pocket for some change as some one from behind me spoke up.

"Oh, and a water please."

I turned around and behind me stood Will, eyes locked on the server, a small smile shadowing his lips as the man behind the counter agreed, bring over a bottle of water and what I had asked for.

"Hey," I called out, agitated.

"That will be five fifty, please," said the employee.

"Actually-"

"Here," Will cut in, handing the man six dollars over my shoulder, not even sparing me a look. "Keep the change."

I was just about to yell at him when he handed me my snack, still never looking at me.

"Here. You're stuck beside Jason and Percy, this is my apology," Will said as he continued past me.

"Wait," I yelled, catching up to him, "what do you mean? Will!"

Will stopped abruptly, almost making me run into him. He finally looked down at me, his eyes were soft. They had a glow to them, one that I couldn't exactly place, but was relaxing, as if a breath had left me feeling heavy, but was now gone.

"What do you me-" I tried again, voice meek, smaller than I meant it to be.

There was almost a pained look in his eyes, something speaking deeper than words that I could not describe. The harder I tried, the more lost I got. But this was only for a split second, for a second later, it was gone, replaced with a kinder look. He smiled.

"Trust me," he started, walking slower this time, "sitting next to Jason when Percy's near is not fun. They'll probably talk the whole time, so just think of it as me saying sorry on behalf of them."

"Okay..." I tried to understand, but it still didn't make all that sense.

The lights in the hall blinkered, signalling us that they were about to start with the show.

"Let's go," Will suggested, gesturing with his chin.

"Yeah," I agreed, trying to shake the thought out of my mind.

...

The house lights fell down as we made it back to our seats, a tuning note played by the orchestra signalling the last few spare seconds before the prologue and overture were to start.

It wasn't two minutes later did the opening chord for the theme start to play. The music slowly faded out into silence as a man came on stage wheeling a cart with paper and a quill pen. He was sharply dressed as several other actors made their way on stage, walking around while low music played. It was incredibly how everyone barely missed one another, the music being drown out in a soft melody.

The man on stage started to speak, auctioning off items.

I straightened my back, hoping to have a better view, but the man in front of my was much taller, causing a great pain when it comes to seeing. I moved in my seat, trying to see if it was only that one spot. I leaned to the right, but the view was no better, so I leaned to my left, hoping to get a better view.

"Having fun?" Will asked. I turned my head to look at him, but when I did, our faces were only inches apart.

"Umm," I stuttered, unsure of what to say. Our faces were so close together, I didn't know what to say or do. "Sorry," I mumbled, backing away, but now unable to see the stage again.

Will laughed. "Dude, its fine."

"Oh."

I leaned in, but this time not as far. I rested my elbow on the arm rest and leaned on it, shifting my weight and getting a better view.

The show continued on as the man on stage started to speak.

"Thank you," he said after a man to the right of the stage slowly raised his hand. "Lot 663, then. Ladies and gentleman, a poster from this houses production of Hannibal by..."

This continued on until he mentioned the chandler that hung idly over the stage. The lights for it came on and it begun to rise, hanging over the stage as an all instrumental version of the theme played. When it was fully raised, the lights went dark and the crowd clapped. I looked around, taking in the atmosphere. When I looked to my left, Will sat there, relaxed, a small smirk pulling at his lips as he clapped. And I felt lighter.

...

After the opening number, the stage was being cleared as the scene went on, introducing characters. The lead opera singer continued to fly on her own air, standing center stage as the new owners of the opera house gushed over her talent.

They requester her to sing the aria in act three.

"...as a personal favour, you would oblige us a privet rendition. Unless, of course..."

"This is one of my favourite songs from this," Will whispered to me, leaning closer.

As she agrees to do so, she starts, moving around the stage, until one of the sand bags almost hits her, causing her to storm off in anger, refusing to do the show until it is fixed. The assemble started to sing about it being the phantom of the opera, but the new owners don't believe in it. The instructor announces that there is another that could sing the part; Christine.

A girl in the same costume as the rest of the background dancers steps forward, her hands shaky as she started. At first her voice precarious, but after a few measures, it becomes stronger and more certain. As she continued, her costume changed on stage as they remove part of her costume behind a curtain made out of fabric which two actresses held.

" _Think of me_

 _Think of me fondly_

 _When we've said goodbye_

 _Remember_ _me_

 _Every so often_

 _Promise me you'll try."_

...

As the dancers are being scolded, the voice of a man echoes, congratulating her on her performance.

A young girl in the costume of a dancer comes on stage, speaking to her.

"C _hristine_

 _Christine."_

 _"Christine,"_ echoes the same voice of the man.

 _"Where in the world have you been hiding?_

 _You have just been perfect._

 _I only wish I knew your secret_

 _Who is this new tutor?"_

Meg and Christine walk off to a room that has been added to the left of the stage. Christine puts on a night coat, looking in the mirror.

" _Father once spoke of an angel_

 _I used to dream he'd_ _appear_

 _Now as I sing I can sense him_

 _And I know he's here._

 _Here is this room he calls me softly_

 _Somewhere in side, hiding_

 _Some how I know he's always with me_

 _He, the unseen genius."_

Christine takes a seat on a chair as Meg comes over, worried.

 _"I watched your face from the shadows_

 _Distant from all the applause_

 _I hear your voice in the darkness_

 _Yet the words aren't yours."_

 _"Angel of music,"_ Christine stands up, and Meg sings along side her, voices mixing with words.

" _Angel of music_

 _Hide no longer_

 _secret_ _and strange angel,"_ the sing together.

" _He's with me even now,"_ Christine sings.

" _Your hand are cold,"_ Meg points out.

" _All around me."_

 _"Your face, Christine, its white."_

 _"It frightens me."_

 _"Don't be frightened,"_ Meg sings lastly as the last note rings out.

Meg gets scolded for not practicing and runs off, leaving Christine alone with a note given to her by the instructor before she also turns and leaves.

...

 ** _Literally no idea how to end this chapter, so sudden chapter end!_**

 ** _trust me, most of these chapters aren't going to make sense if you haven't seen the play because I literally have a play version of it up and Im chopping bits and parts up. I have a few parts that will be like that last one where then entire song will be written, so please hang on._**

 ** _Actually, I want Will's POV next chapter but I'm not 100% sure how smooth that's going to work out._**

 ** _So, you would have had this a while back but a convention came up and I literally did nothing but eta and sleep when I got back. Lots of things happened there actually. Met and got the autograph of ladybeard, he's soo awesome and nice! check him out if you don't know who he is._**

 ** _I actually got recruited for a panel for Percy Jackson because of my Rachel Elizabeth Dare cosplay. Jason, Will, and I were the meme team! The annabeth actually got mad at us for not paying attention. Jason and i went to Starbucks before the panel to get something to drink and we ordered them in the name of our characters but they spelled Rachel wrong. it was Richeal. like Micheal, but with an R. Calypso's was even worse tho. Her's was caplyply, we all died of laughter. Next year we might have an Apollo, so I'm excited for that._**

 ** _And i cosplayed Hinata shouyou from haikyuu and waited outside of a panel just to recreate a meme. like im not even kidding. it was the one where someone does the splits and everyone freaks out. yeah, bless my strange flexibility. It was great, everyone actually freaked out._**

 ** _I have an actual instagram where you guys can get a hold of me now! check it out, you should all follow me. therealracheledare Follow me, I'm a living meme and trash lord!_**

 ** _Thank you everyone for sticking around through all of this, I do have a plan, like, all the way up to the end, which is great. like even the dialogue for some parts, so stick around until then and it will be a wonderful ride!_**

 ** _Tell everyone about my fics, they're GREAT! *insert tony the tiger here*_**

 ** _Thank you for all the love and support, all of you are literally the reason why i still do this. Thank you for all the love, I love you all!_**

 ** _Check out my other stories X and Side Friend_**

 ** _Please review, follow, and favourite!_**

 ** _Kitty out!_**


End file.
